Lost in Moria
by Ailsa89
Summary: FINISHED What if the Fellowship got lost in Moria? Can Frodo and Legolas ever find their way out of the mines...?
1. Gollum's Shadow

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Lost in Moria--  
  
What if The Fellowship couldn't find each other again in the dark of Moria? How long could they go on searching? And would it be even possible to draw them together again?  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
"It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed, " Gandalf murmured. He raised his staff to illuminate the dark hall stretching before them. The Fellowship advanced cautiously. Frodo felt cold from the water of the lake. He shivered and drew his arms about him, trying to rub warmth back into his body. They proceeded to a large chamber that glittered with silver. Mithril lines snaked up the great walls and their footsteps echoed a hundred times over. Gandalf led them along a narrow pathway around a great void at the centre of the hollowed room until they came to a series of steps. They travelled upwards for what felt like eternity. They walked for hours, following the curving stairways. All that could be heard was their laboured breathing in the gloom. Frodo pulled a cobweb from his face and spat the remains out. He felt as if he were swallowing the darkness that swathed around him. The taste of stone was on his tongue and the stench of blood. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and he jumped.  
  
"Sam!" he hissed. The hobbit looked apologetic and drew back.  
  
"Sorry," Frodo went on, "You startled me. What was it?"  
  
"It's that Gollum, Mister Frodo," Sam answered, "What Gandalf said about him following us, well, I can't get the thought out of my head. It's as if he's always there, right at my shoulder. But, somehow, he never is and yet, I know he's somewhere about. Stalking on us like we were his prey, if you follow me."  
  
"I know, Sam. But it doesn't do to dwell on the thought. We're safe enough with Strider and Gandalf at hand. Don't fret, Sam, he won't come for us." He smiled and Sam tried to smile back but he could feel Gollum's shadow on his back. Frodo turned away and he concentrated from then on with climbing.  
  
At last, the steps ended and The Fellowship came to a junction. Three doorways had been carved into the rock, like black eyes staring out. Gandalf ascended the last step and gazed about in bewilderment.  
  
"I have no memory of this place."  
  
"Then here we shall stop," said Aragorn, setting down the gear, "We can rest for the night before any decisions are made."  
  
Gandalf hesitated but then complied and seated himself upon a rock. The hobbits began unpacking their stuff and heaping it across the floor. Frodo rolled out his blanket and then began rummaging in his pack for some food. All he could find was the stale bread from the Shire. But as it seemed to be the only item, he shared it amongst his companions. As Boromir took his share, he paused, hand outstretched, face frozen.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Aragorn.  
  
He and Legolas joined Boromir where he sat, still unmoving. This time all three of them flinched.  
  
"I heard it," said Legolas, "But what it was, I cannot say. But it was close."  
  
They all paused for a long moment. But no more noises came. At last they returned to their places and began to eat. The meal was in silence. After the rations were finished they settled down and bid each other goodnight. Only Gandalf stayed awake, keeping vigil over the doors.  
  
Frodo awoke to the sound of footsteps. It alarmed him at first but then he realised it was just Legolas taking his watch. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but he found it impossible. There had been nightmares before. Fire-flecked nightmares that passed in shades of darkness before his eyes. He kept his eyes on the rocky ceiling until he could no longer stand it. He sat up sharply, rubbing at his eyes and shaking the visions from his head.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
Legolas was looking at him over his shoulder. "Can you not sleep?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. The elf beckoned to him and the hobbit came and sat beside him. They sat quietly for a while before Frodo plucked up the courage to ask something.  
  
"Legolas, I was wondering.. do you wish to enter Mordor? To come all the way?"  
  
The answer took a long time in coming and when it did, it was said in thoughtful tones.  
  
"I do not wish to enter Mordor. But nor do I wish to be left to watch. I feel, sometimes, that it is better to go to meet the danger than just to view it from a distance. And though I do not wish to go, I will. My destiny is intertwined with your own, little one."  
  
They smiled at each other. Frodo felt encouarged by Legolas' words. They filled him with a hope he did not believe could exist in this desolate place. Like a flame being lit in the darkness.  
  
  
  
~  
  
More to come I promise! 


	2. Falling Arrow

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
barmy-the-elf: I'm writing as quickly as possible! I am so glad you like this. Rynn: I also love stories about Moria. It never occurred to me to write one before. Thanks for the comments- much appreciated! Rosie: Thank you! I am definitely going to keep writing this story  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
In the gloom of the cavern, it struck Frodo that so far, they had not seen a soul on their journey so far. And yet why had Gimli been so certain that there were dwarves here? Why did he speak of great welcoming, huge banquets and feasts, singing, dancing? Why all that? The place was as cold as the grave. Bodies strewing the corridors- some of orcs but most of dwarves. It was clear that they had not dug deep before they had been attacked.  
  
There was a sudden rustling. Legolas and Frodo looked up. A clatter of metal and then hurried slapping footsteps pattering away. Gollum had been close. Too close for comfort. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and pulled back. Slowly, he got up from the rock, arrow pointing into the darkness.  
  
"Come," he hissed to Frodo, "This time, we may catch him."  
  
The hobbit nodded. Both of them began to creep along the centre passageway and the shadows spilled over their heads. There was a hissing somewhere in the gloom. More footsteps slapping along the stony corridor. Legolas dragged the string back to his ear. Frodo squinted ahead to see if he could make out anything. There was a small formation at the right side. At first, he thought it was a rock but then, the clump opened two huge yellow eyes.  
  
"Legolas! There!" he cried. The elf span around to face Gollum. There was a snap and Frodo guessed that he had released the arrow. But it never came. Gollum was staring at Legolas- or where he had just been. Frodo gasped in horror at the sight of the hole that had swallowed his companion up. He knelt at one side and peered down. He tried calling out but to little avail.  
  
"My precious!"  
  
Gollum flung himself on Frodo from behind, toppling him forward onto his hands and knees. The creature rolled his over, pinning his limbs to the floor.  
  
"Tried to make nasty elves kill us. Elves with nasty bright eyes. Nasty hobbit Baggins will pay, precious, nasty hobbit trying to kill poor Smeagol. No one come to save little hobbit. So he dies, my precious, dies!"  
  
Frodo struggled furiously against Gollum's restraining hands. He freed one arm and lashed out. He felt the pressure wane and he scrambled to his feet. Without thinking, he ran further down the passageway, running and never looking back. In his mind he could hear voices following him. 'Precious.. Precious..'  
  
"No!" he sobbed. He heard footsteps start to give chase but they did not last for long. He dived to the right and huddled between two stone statues. It was unbearably cold away from the warmth of the Gandalf's staff's light. He wrapped his cloak tightly about him and listened for Gollum. After a long long wait he heard some loping slaps. They drew slowly up the passage and Frodo could hear his heavy breathing.  
  
"Where is it?" Gollum breathed, "Where is the nasty hobbit hiding? We'll find it, precious. Yes, he's here somewhere.."  
  
Then the footsteps moved away. Frodo hesitated then sat up stiffly, back to the wall. He waited until there was not even the smallest echo of sound. Then he darted out and began sprinting back to the camp. A box of light appeared in the distance. He moved faster, grabbing at it, trying to get back. He would have to wake the others and go down to find Legolas. How afraid he must be, thought Frodo, If elves even become frightened. This notion scared him even more. What must it be like to be in a place of fear and yet feel none?  
  
Just for one lingering second, Frodo forgot about the hole. Like an open mouth just waiting for unwary prey to fall into its jaws. Just for one moment he forgot and he did not kick off from the ground to get clear of it. Frodo plunged headfirst into the abyss. Black shadows rushed up to greet him and he felt rocks digging into his hands. He could feel rubble gushing past him in a torrent of stone, wood and mithril silver. Head over heels, Frodo hurtled down the shaft, slamming off unseen outcrops of granite. Colours flashed before his eyes as his head connected with a large boulder. He moaned, reaching out to the walls, trying to make them stop rushing past. Pain seeped through his body like ice.  
  
"Legolas!" he screamed into the storm but a heap of debris smashed into his face before his could say more. Frodo was hurled against the far side like a piece of sacking and when the tunnel ended, he flopped onto the stone slab as good as dead. 


	3. Lost Friends

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
Strokes of light filtered down the long tunnelways to Legolas. He was attempting to climb back up one of the chutes. But the stone came away in his hands and everything was slick with moss. At last, he was forced to give up. He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"What now?" was all he could find to say. He sat there for a long time- maybe hours- trying to decide what he should do. There was a sudden crash that reverberated all around. There was the clattering of stones and pebbles and Legolas heard someone scream his name. The noise passed away. It had been Frodo. Frodo had called to him just then. Had he fallen? Had The Fellowship come searching for him?  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" he yelled, groping at the walls of the tunnel. But there was nothing he could do. A little scattering of pebbles tumbled down over his fingers. That meant that the hobbit had been close. Legolas had to find him, he knew. He had to get back but Frodo came first. At this, he paused in thought. Why was that? Was it because he was carrying the Ring or perhaps just because he was a friend in need? The elf found that he could not answer this question so instead concentrated on working his way up the tunnel.  
  
Frodo woke in agony. His face was covered in dust and he ad to shake it loose. Every muscle in his body ached. He could feel his wounds throbbing painfully. He winced as he moved his hands. They were riddled with jagged cuts and scars. Frodo put a finger to his neck and felt warm blood seeping from his shirt collar. He moved slowly to his knees and looked up into the hole he had fallen from- just above his head.  
  
"Help! Gandalf! Sam! Legolas! .. Can anyone hear me?"  
  
But there was no answer. No reply. The silence terrified Frodo.  
  
"Gandalf! Sam! It's me! Please help!"  
  
He stood up awkwardly and put his hands to the rim of the tunnel. A shower of dust came down and he coughed so hard that he was forced to sit down once more. Icy fingers wrapped themselves around Frodo. He curled up on the rock, hoping to fend them away. He was lost in the mines. Lost in Moria. A pit formed in the hobbit's stomach. How many passages flowed the walls around him? He heard a voice call his name. It was faint but he heard it.  
  
"I'm here! It's me, I'm down here!" he cried, grabbing at the stony edges. He pushed himself up into the blackness, shouting desperately, not heeding the pain. But there was no answer. Just his own voice echoing out to a feeble whisper far away. The dark was petrifying. Everything seemed to close in around him, muffling his cries and sinking him into a sea full of shadows. Frodo gasped for breath as if the blackness was filling his lungs, covering his face with a soft embalming hand.  
  
"No! Help! Help me!" he screamed into the night of the mines. He sank against the wall, legs shaking with fear and pain. Tears forced through the blood and grime on his cheeks as he fell to the ground and curled up into a tight ball, knees tucked up to his chin.  
  
"I'm so sorry I let you fall, Legolas," he whispered, then let the darkness consume him.  
  
The Fellowship had all awoken to find their two companions gone. No sign or message left to them. Gandalf hefted himself up by his staff and walked over to the passage entrances.  
  
"We shall walk down each and search for them. I trust Legolas not to have strayed too far. He will have kept Frodo safe," he said. Sam felt encouraged by these words but even so.. He glanced to Merry and Pippin. They looked as worried as he felt. They met his gaze and Sam's stomach churned. He and Gandalf led the way down the left corridor until they came up against a wall of fallen rubble. Aragorn knelt to study one of the rocks. It was covered with dust and cobwebs. He shook his head.  
  
"No. This landslide is old. They did not come down here."  
  
They proceeded to the next passage, where they did not walk far before they found the hole. Timber and stone lay scattered all around. It had been covered over with planking but it had obviously become weakened by some way or another. The second clue was one of Legolas' arrow lying nearby. Sam fell to his knees beside the opening.  
  
"Mister Frodo! Master Legolas! Are you alright?" Gimli pulled him away sharply.  
  
"Be careful now," he reprimanded, "That hole isn't safe. We will not be able to climb down such a steep and narrow shaft."  
  
"But there must be something!" Pippin cried.  
  
"Alright!" Gandalf shouted, "Be calm, all of you. Gimli is right, we must be wary of this space. It will probably break again if any of us stands too near. As for rescuing Frodo and Legolas, that will be a more difficult task. We do not even know if they are alive."  
  
Sam gave a choking sob and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh, Mister Frodo," he breathed. 


	4. Fire and Fear

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Yay! You are a lovely person with lovely comments. Thank you!  
  
Lil*bee: *pants* I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Thank you for reading Lost in Moria!  
  
Jay of Lasgalen: I don't know- I find short chapters easier to take in. In proper novels, they are much longer but on a computer screen, lots of text makes my eyes go funny. And I know, I'm terribly predictable. But YOU gave me ideas, my friend! Thank you- Legolas's arrow is now officially yours cos you inspired it. Ye-hes, Legolas is a convenient person. You hate cliffhangers, oh, c'mon! They rock!  
  
Shirebound: Wow- I'm honoured- the author of AVALANCHE reviewed a piece of my work! I'm sorry- I live to torture Frodo. More soon coming! Talking of which, when is Chapter 13 of AVALANCHE arriving?  
  
Barmy-the-elf: Heehee- I like writing. It makes me feel all yummy inside. Sorry, yeah, I noticed the way too many 'so fars'. Ah, oui, I am twelve years old but as a dog I would be eighty-four, so it's ok. (  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
Legolas braced his arms against the side of the opening and threw himself up. He hit his head on the roof of the rock but, in the end, managed to reach the ledge. It was a junction between two tunnels, his slightly larger than the other. He found the remains of his bow stuck in the side of the wall, snapped in half. He sighed. But then he heard a voice. It shouted out names before collapsing into a half-hearted silence. It was coming from the second tunnel. The elf glanced down it but saw only fathomless darkness.  
  
"Frodo?" he called out. There was no answer. Legolas grabbed a long sliver of the broken bow and wedged it into some cracks over the hole. Then, making sure it was secure, he swung himself out into the void. There he stayed, moving his feet to an outcrop of granite. He then removed the piece of wood and put it lower down, swinging himself to the next level. He looked down and saw only emptiness.  
  
"I knew I'd want rope if I didn't have it," said Sam frustratedly. He was pacing up and down while Gandalf and Aragorn talked, wringing his hands. "I knew I'd want it if I didn't get it," he repeated, angry at himself. He kicked at a stone and sent it skittering across the floor. It tumbled down the shaft and Sam immediately regretted it. What if he had just dropped a stone on Frodo? "I'm sorry!" he yelled down the hole. Boromir and Aragorn came quickly over.  
  
"What is it?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Did you speak to one of them?" Boromir ventured. Sam shook his head.  
  
"No, sorry. See, I kicked a stone down the hole and I thought that when it reached the bottom or something it would hit Mister Frodo or Master Legolas. Sorry."  
  
He blushed. But Boromir was looking thoughtful. His head snapped up.  
  
"Aragorn," he said excitedly, "Sam's right! That stone could get to them eventually- if it didn't land on any projections on the way- but even so .. We could do that ourselves! But with a message. We could get them to reply."  
  
"If they're in any fit state to reply at all," said Aragorn, "And how would they get it back to us? They could be injured- it's dark so how would they read it?"  
  
"But at least they'd know we haven't forgotten 'em!" Sam protested. Aragorn looked at his friends. They nodded in mutual agreement.  
  
"Alright. I will ask Gandalf," the Ranger complied.  
  
Frodo felt cold and afraid. He rubbed his hands together to get warmer but it wasn't helping. He was still damp from the lake water and it was beginning to freeze his skin. He stood up, wincing, and began stamping his feet.  
  
"Oh, it's no good," he declared and crouched down again. The wound in his neck had sealed up. His hands looked hideous in the halflight- like something an orc might have. The thought of orcs made Frodo shiver. He began tossing stones into a large groove in the rock. They pricked his hands but it passed the time. Until what? he wondered. When the pile had grown rather big, Frodo guessed he saw a spark among them. He put it down to his fear- making him see the light he wanted so badly. He continued the game until he saw it again. If he could make a spark, he could make fire. He grabbed the corner of his cloak and managed to rip a good chunk off. He laid it on the ground then picked up two rocks and began striking them off one another. He did it over and over again. There came three sparks, none of which were strong enough to light the fabric. Frodo could smell smoke in the air. He crashed the stones together again and again and again. Old wounds began to bleed and his skin went hard as leather. His wrists ached and pulsed but he was convinced that the light would make all things well. At long last, he struck the stones so hard that it sent vibrations up his arm and made a shower of sparks emerge. The tattered green material admitted defeat and let one corner catch fire. Frodo smiled and let it spread a little way before holding it up to light the world around him. He let out an awe-struck gasp.  
  
Legolas could faintly smell smoke. It drifted past him from below. He did not know how long he had been working his way down. He was bruised all over and wished his eyes would grow more accustomed to the darkness. But all he could make out was faint shadowed faces in the rock. There were dwarven carvings of kings, banquets, hunters and of mines. He paused a moment to run his fingers over the intricate design of the Moria door engraved into the side.  
  
"I will never accuse Gimli of not caring for beauty," the elf breathed, "For these carvings have clearly proved me wrong."  
  
He moved the bow once again but it did not reach any ledge like before but instead could only find hard slippery wall. It stayed firm a moment and Legolas let it go. The bow sliver held its place for three seconds before slipping away and falling down into the abyss. Legolas pressed himself against the wall in fear, groping at the rocky face. He listened for the sound of the wood hitting the bottom. But it never came. He was trapped half way up, half way down. No way back, no way forward. Legolas felt a feeling he had never had before. Fear. 


	5. Silver Sea

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Midnight jinx: Yay- so glad you're enjoying this! Thank you!  
  
TrueFan: Thank you, nice person- see, I brought you more!  
  
Crys Ritter: I know, I love to torture them. But I promise I will get them out of it .. eventually.  
  
FrodoFan: Wish I had your name. :-) I liketh you too!  
  
Shirebound: Thank you for noticing the little things- much appreciated. *sits in front of computer, waiting desperately for Friday or as I have named it 'Update Day'!*  
  
Barmy-the-elf: Hee hee- have I broken the record yet? Hey, how do you know if I am a dog or not? *waves paws* Elvish Parachute Squadron? Please!! Tell me more!!  
  
Jay of Lasgalen: Oh, ta! Pun appreciated. Its hard not to use your comments as inspiration for the story- you provide new ideas every day! Cliffie Queen? That's just the best.  
  
~ Chapter Five ~  
  
Aragorn stood poised over the hole, bow at the ready. Gandalf handed him the arrow with the message attached.  
  
"Aim at a slight angle," he said, "We don't want to hit either of them by mistake."  
  
Nodding, the ranger pulled back his bowstring and closed one eye. He released the arrow and it flew down the tunnel at great speed. They did not hear it strike. After several moments of tense silence, Gandalf stepped forward with a sigh.  
  
"I am afraid that that is the best we can do. Now we just wait."  
  
"We can't just wait!" Sam cried.  
  
"Well, Samwise, what do you intend doing to help your master?" Gandalf asked gently.  
  
The hobbit screwed up his fists and looked wildly around.  
  
"I'll..I'll.." But it was no good. He let his whole body relax and he put a hand to his head. "I don't know."  
  
Frodo gaped around at the huge chamber. There was a whole tower of collapsed scaffolding on the floor, showering the place with tonnes of mithril. Frodo was perched on a rock at the centre of a silver sea. He carefully climbed down and stood, ankle-deep, in the riches of the earth.  
  
"If only Gimli could see this," he said in wonder. His hands began to get burnt from the fabric so he picked up a piece of broken timber and lit it at the tip. The flames bathed him in warm light. The cold dissipated from his limbs and he felt a lot better about his circumstances. Frodo wandered around, picking up the mithril pieces and holding them up to admire them. There were pieces of half-made jewellery. Flattened necklaces, blackened rings, armour with great holes bored into it. It was all so beautiful. He waded to the edge of the cave to an archway. By the light of his torch, he could make out a corridor leading upwards. He gave one last hopeful glance back to the tunnel from where he'd fallen then turned and made his way upwards.  
  
Legolas could smell the smoke quite strongly now and it worried him. So badly that he knew he had to get down.  
  
"Frodo!" he tried but in vain. There had been no reply for hours. Had he really lost the Ringbearer? Was it forever to lie in the depths of the mines? Or would the Ring betray Frodo ..? This was probably the thought that sent Legolas flying down the tunnel. He put his legs and arms out and cried out as the rock face clawed along his skin, tearing his shirt and skin. But after an eternity of falling, he slowed to a stop- an X shape marked into the tunnel. One foot had caught on another ledge. He grabbed frantically at the sides and pulled himself to a standing position. The elf managed even to crouch down. Just as he put his back to the wall, an arrow, fast as lightning, sped down from above and slammed into the rock just above his head.  
  
"Ai! Attack, attack!" he screamed. But no more arrows seemed to be coming. There was no sound at all. Cautiously, Legolas reached up and tugged at the shaft. It came free. He gasped in amazement for the arrow was his own. The green feathered tips were just visible and the point had been blunted once before. There was a piece of rumpled parchment attached to one end. Legolas pulled it free and read it aloud to himself.  
  
"'Friends, this note is a plea to you. We have not forgotten you or gone on without you. Please, if you are able, find a way of sending a message back to us. We will help. - G -'"  
  
Legolas was overwhelmed with relief. So they had found the tunnel. There was hope at last. There was a tiny piece of coal folded into the bottom of the message and he pulled it free. On the blank side he wrote.  
  
'I am safe. I am looking for Frodo down here. Be careful. Legolas.'  
  
There was no way to return it. But he knew that he must. A strange thought came to him. It was an idea. He took off one boot and tucked the arrow inside, ramming the point into the sole. Then, he held it back over his shoulder and, mustering every ounce of strength within him, hurled it upwards and into the passage. It went spinning on and on until it was lost to view. He heard a slight clunk then quiet. He sighed. That was all he could do for now. So, he went on, working his way down. It hurt a lot with only one boot. 


	6. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shirebound: Wow- thank you! It was actually very hard writing that message. I wrote it as if Gandalf would be very worried about the enemy finding the note- I'm so glad you noticed that. And- fantastic idea- I am including that!! Oh, but copyright to you, of course.  
  
Tiggivon: Yay- you have left such lovely reviews for me on a lot of my work. Thank you! So happy you're enjoying this.  
  
MagicalRachel: Hello again! Thank you for all your wonderful comments. What do you mean? You're fantastic at writing! Way better than me! And as for Elijah's hairstyle- I have GOT to see it.  
  
LilyBaggins: Thank you- I like updating quickly. Because I often don't know what's going to happen next either.  
  
Barmy-the-elf: No, I am writing this as I go. And feeling very guilty too. I don't always finish my homework just so I can write another chapter. Yay- I broke the record! Super hero me! Sorry I didn't answer your question before- I'm pleased that it makes sense. :-)  
  
~ Chapter Six ~  
  
Frodo walked for what felt like an age. His legs were still so very painful from his awkward fall. His neck throbbed and he put a hand to it, trying to dull the ache. The corridor continued to swerve up and around. Frodo never strayed from the main route, ignoring all other doorways he passed by. More and more bodies were appearing and the stench was growing worse. There were voices. But the hobbit could tell even from this distance that they were not of his friends.  
  
"Yaar, Ishtû- and that's a direct order, you slug. Don't you defy me!"  
  
There was a crack of a whip and a snarl. Footsteps were approaching now. In a panic, Frodo flung himself into a side passageway and flung the torch down the passageway. An eerie light was approaching down the tunnel.  
  
"That whinin', measly Revtaz," a different voice echoed, "If I was in charge, I'd make him-"  
  
"Shurrap, ya fool. Ya want him to hear? The quicker we move, the faster this'll be over."  
  
"Yar! What would you know, filth? You who don't even know what wizard means! R'aha! He'll frazzle you to pieces!"  
  
There was a smack and then some whimpering. A stolid silence washed over the scene. Frodo pressed himself closer to the wall, holding his breath.  
  
"Hey, whassis?"  
  
The footsteps stopped.  
  
"Wharis it?"  
  
In the sickly green glow, the hobbit could make out the shadows of two orcs standing before something that glinted on the floor. It was the Ring.  
  
Legolas reached the bottom of the shaft and lay gasping on the slab, breath coming raggedly in his throat. Swallowing, he looked back up at the tunnel he had fallen from. When he caught his breath, he staggered upright and squinted into the darkness. He could see far clearer than any mortal and could make out the fallen scaffolding and the archway beyond.  
  
"Frodo!" he called wildly. His voice rebounded off the walls and mixed into a choir of song. Chiming like bells. He waited as the silence settled again- like sifting sands. But there was no sound in response. Legolas slipped down from the rock and was surprised to find himself sinking into the ground.  
  
"Mithril," he breathed in awe, "All the wealth of a dwarven king!"  
  
He loped across the chamber to the only other exit. There was another path made through it. And a tiny stain of scarlet on the floor near the corridor.  
  
"Frodo!" the elf cried- softer this time. His voice sang along the tunnel and up and around every corner. Still no reply. With deep misgivings at wandering further from his companions, Legolas moved up in pursuit of Frodo.  
  
There was a thump. It echoed up into the chamber and they all sat up in astonishment.  
  
"What was that?" cried Pippin in alarm. Aragorn rushed across to the hole.  
  
"I cannot make anything out."  
  
Gandalf held up his staff, casting silvery light down to the empty space below. It was a leather boot- of elven make with intricate gold markings along the cuff.  
  
"It's Legolas' boot," Aragorn announced. The Fellowship all crowded round. Boromir, with the longest arms, reached desperately out for it and nealry toppled in before the hobbits grabbed his cloak.  
  
"Not nearly close enough. Gandalf, your staff would be."  
  
"Stand back then," the wizard ordered and they moved out of the way. He dipped the end of the light into the hole and for the moment all of them were blinded by the dark. But then Gandalf let out a shout of glee and raised the boot aloft. Once again in the light, Aragorn plucked the note from the arrow within.  
  
"I am safe," he read, "I am looking for Frodo down here. Be careful. Legolas."  
  
There was hush. The elation at knowing Legolas was alive was dulled by the knowledge that Frodo had disappeared. Boromir saw Sam's face and engulfed the little hobbit in his broad arms. 


	7. The Ring's Betrayal

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Tortoro the Mosus Slayer: I'm finishing it slowly! So happy you like it.  
  
Avie Kokyre: Mez and Pips will have their glory, never fear. Hehe- do I torture Legolas or what?  
  
~ Chapter Seven ~  
  
Sam woke in the middle of the night. There were tears on his cheeks. He sat up and put his head in his hands. Aragorn was keeping vigil and turned at the sound of gentle weeping.  
  
"Sam," he said gently, walking across, "I really cannot say anything that will ease your pain. What do you want to hear?"  
  
Sam sniffed. "That Mister Frodo is safe and well. I want to hear that he is coming up that hole right now with Master Legolas and that we can go home to the Shire."  
  
Aragorn bent down and put his hand to the hobbit's cheek. He gazed into the bleary brown eyes and wished he could take all that worry away. He wished that Sam could go home with Frodo. All he wanted was to this to be over and done with. But he had long ago learnt that wishes never come true. Not unless you help them grow.  
  
"We will wait for news," he said firmly.  
  
"But there's is nothing I can do to help my master!" Sam cried. His voice grew quieter. "And Gandalf told me I was to look after him." He buried his head in his hands again. Aragorn lifted his chin up.  
  
"There is something you can do for Frodo, Sam. We do not know what has happened to him and he might be in danger. He needs you to be strong for him now. You know that he would not want you to weep for him. Be strong for your master, Samwise."  
  
Frodo put a hand to his throat and caught his breath. It was true! The Ring had slipped off when he ran. A pang of fear went through him. He couldn't let them have it! He would not! In a burst of courage, he leapt out into the corridor and grabbed the Ring tight in his fist. For a moment he stood stone still, looking at the two startled orcs before him. Then he turned and ran.  
  
"Yaar! Chase 'im, Ishtû! Catch 'im! It must be one of 'em halflings!"  
  
Frodo swung round the corner and back down the main path. His breath came raggedly in his throat. He glanced over his shoulder to see the orcs pursuing him. With a cry of frustration he flew down to the next level.  
  
Legolas could hear footsteps ringing out far ahead. Distantly but he was sure of them.  
  
"Frodo?" he called uncertainly.  
  
The hobbit heard his name. He felt a swell of hope. His legs were aching now and his wounds throbbing. The green light from the torches behind him were drawing closer with each bound. His name was shouted again- closer this time.  
  
"Legolas?" he cried out hopefully.  
  
Legolas ran harder. Frodo was there! He had finally found him!  
  
"Frodo! Frodo, I'm coming!" he yelled.  
  
Frodo heard the elf's light footfalls.  
  
Legolas heard the hobbit's steady pace approach.  
  
They met at a corner, crashing into each other. Legolas brought Frodo close to him.  
  
"I found you at last! Frodo, I was afraid for you. Are you hurt? Are you wounded? Is there-"  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo was sobbing. He seemed to be fighting some inner turmoil. The orcs were stuck on the upper level but he could hear them coming closer. He yanked across his companion's hand and pressed the chain and Ring into his palm. "Go! You must go now!" he shouted. Legolas could not take in what the hobbit was raving about. He opened his mouth, trying to take Frodo by the hand, try to lead him back to the tunnel but he was pushed away. Frodo shook his head desperately. "I'll- I'll catch you up," he tried, "Now leave!" The elf nodded dumbly, walking slowly backwards.  
  
"I do not understand, Frodo. But I trust you," he said. And then he was gone. Frodo brushed a hand over his eyes and made to dart into another passage. He had to distract the orcs from Legolas. But just as his face passed into the shadow, he felt two heavy claws dig into his shoulder. He cried out in agony. The orc guards flung him to the floor. Frodo gave himself up to the pain and exhaustion and let himself fade away.  
  
Legolas was running though his mind was telling him to go back. The Ring was a truly heavy burden. He heard a cry go up behind him. Frodo was in danger. What had happened? The elf forced himself to turn back around. 'I'm coming Frodo,' he thought, 'I will not lose you again.' But all was suddenly very quiet. And when he reached the spot where he and Frodo had met, the place was empty. Not a sound or sight anywhere. Legolas opened his hand and looked at the Ring sitting innocently in his palm. And he knew. In his heart and mind, he knew that the Ring had betrayed Frodo. 


	8. Captured

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Elf of Rivendell: The preciousss sssstory continuesss for you, precioussss!  
  
FrodoFan: Yay- go you! Of course you are welcome to join the spoof- just click on the reviews for Unofficial Lord of the Rings spoof and I have left you a message. *grabs soul and hands it back to FrodoFan* There you go. :-)  
  
Lil*bee: Mwa ha ha ha! Torture them I do, my friend.  
  
Barmy-the-elf: Well, yes, I see your point. I do not like any of the characters pictured as the main hero. I'm a big Frodo sucker myself but still. Legolas is not the superhero here but neither is anyone else. Still- so pleased you aren't disappointed with it!  
  
Shirebound: The 13th Avalanche chapter was fantastic! Thank you for your lovely comments!  
  
Bulma Greenleaf: Ta- I think I read some of your work too .. yeah, I remember! Aw cool, you wrote The Lord of the Parody. That was hilarious!  
  
Elven Maiden: So glad you're liking Lost in Moria. Reviewers make it all worth while.  
  
TrueFan: Naughty! Well, don't get in trouble on my account. But, still, thank you for your comments.  
  
MagicalRachel: Heehee, I still don't believe you- evil talented person. I'm an evil cliffhanger person. I leave Legolas looking down into abyss', Frodo faced by orcs. *eyes roll madly* Stand back! You don't know what I might do next!  
  
~ Chapter Eight ~  
  
The elf felt his heart hammering. He looked round but he dared not shout out again. Frodo had known something. Why else would he have been so frightened? He could hear the distant cry of voices. Quietly, he skirted up the walls of the tunnel, straining his ears.  
  
"You 'alfwit. It ain't got nothin' on it. It's just one of 'em halflings. What do we want it for?"  
  
"Call me 'alfwit again and I'll knock you all the way to Sauron! What we want 'im for hostagin'. We hold 'im hostage, right? The wizard and the rest of 'em come runnin' and get themselves killed."  
  
Legolas sucked in his breath and felt the Ring grow heavier in his hand. The Fellowship, he knew, would go wild. They would believe that the enemy had Frodo. Frodo had the Ring in their knowledge. They would come in search for him. The elf ran a hand through his hair. There was no way out. He had to get Frodo before the orcs .. before they .. To be honest, he dared not think what they might do to him. They had come all this way only to fail. No, he thought, no, we must not let this happen!  
  
In Frodo's mind, he saw Ringwraiths on tall black horses. They loomed over him, their faces empty. Their hands reached for him but then suddenly turned away. They were going to Legolas. They reached the Ford of Bruinen and began to cross over towards the elf on the other side.  
  
"No!" Frodo called weakly. He tried getting to is feet but Old Man Willow had him pinned to the earth. The Nazgul had reached Legolas. He covered his face with his hands as they bore down on him. Frodo felt a searing pain in his shoulder. A dagger! The one from Weathertop was digging into his side. He cried out in agony. The scene started swimming before his eyes. The green and blue of the landscape seemed to slither into one another. The colour died to a murky brown then black and Frodo suddenly found himself in a dark stony gallery. An orc was standing nearby holding a lash.  
  
"'E's awake, Revtaz!" it bellowed. Frodo winced.  
  
"W-where am I?" he whispered. The orc glared at him but did not strike him. He ignored the comment and called again to Revtaz. Another orc appeared with a ladder of rings down its nose. It inspected the hobbit, fastened to the wall with chains and nodded approvingly.  
  
"Good work, Ishtû. Nasty piece of filth, this one."  
  
"Where am I?" Frodo forced out of his mouth. It felt dry and his throat hurt. Revtaz glowered at him through narrow black eyes. In grating tones he replied,  
  
"You're at our mercy."  
  
Frodo swallowed. His arms, legs and torso were throbbing with pain and all the blood had come out of his fingers where his wrists cut off circulation. He sighed. Revtaz grinned and Ishtû laughed accordingly.  
  
"You're 'ostage. You ain't escapin'. You ain't going nowhere. You're just going to sit 'ere in the dark and you're going to be quiet and then we're going to kill yer mates."  
  
Frodo's head snapped up and he shook it frantically.  
  
"No," he hissed through clenched teeth, "Please.. don't!"  
  
But the orcs did not hear him. They turned away and went off laughing down the passageway. Frodo tugged weakly at the chains binding him to the wall. But it was useless. He hurt too much and he was exhausted from wounds and from running. His last glimmering memory was Legolas' face, filled with confusion but filled with trust.  
  
Legolas ran up the tunnel, desperately listening for the voices. He was heading towards a green light. He dared not call Frodo's name any longer for he felt a danger drawing closer with every stride. He turned a corner only to come bang up against a broad door. He stubbed his bare toe on it and pranced around for a moment until the pain subsided. He pressed an ear to the panelling and heard low voices having a conversation beyond. He shook his head in rage. Orcs. How he hated them. Legolas's face contorted as the thought of Frodo trapped, afraid and wounded in the hands of these foul creatures.  
  
"I'm not going to lose him again," he muttered and he put a shoulder to the door, readied himself and pushed it wide open. 


	9. Lord Balin

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Lil*bee: Please don't cry! I'm sorry! Legolas as a Dark Lord? Hmm, could there be a story in there somewhere? Why'd you hate poor Frod-si? I always feel sorry for my little blue-eyed angel!  
  
FrodoFan: *evil witch cackle* I am evil, evil!  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Updating quickly? I just rush in from wherever I've been and get typing. Unfortunately I have dreams about new ideas and then I have to get up at six in the morning to write them up. :-) So glad you liked Ch. 7. It is supposed to be very hard on both characters having to part again.  
  
Barmy-the-elf: Aha! I will answer your questions soon, my friend. Very happy this is bringing you so much pleasure!  
  
Bulma Greenleaf: *bows* Thank you!  
  
Kayleigh_talitha: Read on, my dear reader and you vill see for yourselv!  
  
TrueFan: Bunny! Ah! AAAAH! So much AAAHing! Really glad this is keeping you on your toes!  
  
~ Chapter Nine ~  
  
The Fellowship heard nothing, saw nothing and felt only fear for their lost companions. They paced about the chamber, hoping for news or perhaps a sign. But nothing came. No sounds. No sights. Just the pit that welled open before them. The mouth that swallowed Legolas and the Ringbearer.  
  
Merry and Pippin stared gloomily into the hole, occasionally sharing the odd word.  
  
"How do you think it happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Merry. Why would Legolas have put an arrow to his bow?"  
  
"And why was Frodo with him?"  
  
"..I have an idea."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"No, listen for just a moment. Why don't we go down? We could try and find one of them."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Pippin."  
  
"We could find out what happened. We could do it."  
  
"We could send Gandalf into a panic and force him to burn off our ears when we get back. If we even do."  
  
"But Frodo is our cousin. We have a duty to him. And look at poor Sam. He is distraught!"  
  
"..I want to help."  
  
"Tonight then. We ask to go on guard and then down we go."  
  
"But we leave a message too."  
  
"Oh, alright. But you write it."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
"It was your idea to go down the hole in the first place."  
  
"Yes, but you started the conversation."  
  
"You implyed it!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"..Shall I write the message?"  
  
"Yes, Merry."  
  
Revtaz came back some hours later looking very pale. Frodo was awake but felt groggy from his restless sleep. The orc reached him, bearing nothing but a cruel smile on his features. He looked as if he had been through caverns of fire to get it though.  
  
"There's been a change of plan," he said, "We ain't keepin' you hostage. You don't have to stay and be quiet anymore. In fact, you don't have to do much for the rest of yer mis'rable life. Won't last long. We have to get rid of you. You know, like after yer cheated in a game, you hide yer cards!"  
  
He slapped his thigh and laughed uproariously at his own joke. After he had calmed himself down he continued. "The master says you gotta die. So yer comin' to see him."  
  
Frodo's eyes closed. When he set out from the Shire, he would never have believed that he was walking into death. Even in Rivendell he had not been without hope. At the doors of Moria, he knew he would have given anything to be back on that snowy mountain. He did not care if he was freezing cold. He did not care if his head was sweating with fever. He did not care if icicles had him trapped under the snow. He did not want to die in so black and evil place. Not lost amid the darkness of orcs. And what of his friends? Gandalf, Strider, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and his cousins? What of Sam? The last thought brought his crashing to the floor. Revtaz hauled him up from the flagstones and dragged him along. Frodo could feel pain seeping through every part of him. The fear of being lost is nothing to the fear of death. All his memories would be lost. His life on this earth just taken away. All wasted.  
  
Revtaz knocked on the door. A voice boomed from inside,  
  
"Enter."  
  
Revtaz prodded Frodo. He hit him hard across the face when he did not respond.  
  
"Gerrup, you slug. Stand on yer feet and see the Master o' Moria. Gawn- get in, you lazy fool!"  
  
The hobbit felt himself thrust into the room beyond the door and he collapsed. He heard the door slam. He staggered to his feet and focused on the short figure standing in the room. His back was turned so Frodo could not see him. There was a blade in his hand. It shone bright blue and it slowly came through to the prisoner that it was Sting. He opened his mouth a fraction to cry out angrily but he was stopped as the figure spoke.  
  
"Welcome, Frodo Baggins, to Moria. I take it my orcs took care of you? They are less than courteous beasts."  
  
"Why do you have my sword?" Frodo pressed.  
  
"Oh, that," the host said airily, "Well, it does belong to my kind rightfully so I took it."  
  
The figure turned about and Frodo let his jaw drop farther down. It was a haggard old dwarf. His face stretched out of place. Two pale blue eyes leered out from under a soot-grey beard and moustache. He moved stiffly towards Frodo.  
  
"Surprised, hobbit? My forefathers carved out Moria's very bones. It belongs to me. Even the orcs can see that."  
  
"You joined them?" the hobbit breathed. He was outraged- seething. How could he? A free person of Middle-Earth. Frodo had come all this way to save people who went against their own kind?  
  
"What choice did I have?" the dwarf spat, "They were everywhere. They killed my miners and pulled down my fortunes. Only me left. So I declared that I would serve their lord. I had nothing left. And I would be dead before I saw Lord Balin reduced to naught but another corpse in the shadowy pits of the earth."  
  
Balin was alive. It was far too much for Frodo to take in. He sank to his knees.  
  
"But Bilbo.. does he mean nothing to you now? Do you not even remember how he helped you win back your dwarven treasures?"  
  
"What choice did I have?" Balin roared, turning on Frodo and slamming the sword down on a rock shelf. "I was at their mercy! Are you telling me that Bilbo would have rushed in to save me then? Oh and if you mean to say I will spare your life because he helped Thorin and my people, you are mistaken. The orcs wanted to see blood. Revtaz- the one who brought you to see me- wanted to see your friends dead but I will not waste time with that. They are walking straight into a hive of my minions. Uruk-hai wait for them at the end of the centre tunnel. I do not worry for them. As for you, I wanted to see how much you resembled Bilbo. Hates adventures. Inventing songs. Eating food. Spreading wild rumours. I know what the Shire- folk called him. 'Mad old Baggins!'"  
  
"But Bilbo is not mad! He-"  
  
"Of course not. I know that. But the people of Hobbiton do not. Nor of Bywater or Buckleberry. Neither do orcs. You know that when they heard of you the orcs all thought you were mad too. I thought otherwise. But think about it. What would I say? That I feel that they are wrong. I would be dead at the next sunrise. It is the same now. If you do not die, then the orcs will see me as nothing but a soft old dwarf. Maybe going senile. And they would get rid of me. Replace me. And if I let you go, you tell your friends that they must go back. And suddenly Sauron is defeated. I told you- I have no choice in the matter any longer. I swore allegiance to the Dark Lord. He will never forget me. His eye is watching me always. And it is either my life or your's. Self-preservation, my boy. It comes first."  
  
With that, he pushed Sting's blade into Frodo's chest.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Sorry that this chapter isn't very good but I'll do better next time. 


	10. The Nine Made of Stone

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
72 reviews?? What am I, dreaming?  
  
Shirebound: I know- just as I had posted that chapter, the exact same thought occurred to me. But, it's OK, I'm working round it. Thank you for the as-ever lovely comments.  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Thankee for cheerin' Leg'las, Master Elf. D'aw, shucks, I'm so flattered! - I'm sure Frodo appreciates your nasty comments to Balin! :-)) I'm sorry my updates kinda slowed down but school's nearly out and I'm nearly 13 so AAAAAAAH!  
  
Barmy-the-elf: Your review made my day! :-) Aha! The Nasty Author should be my screenname. Don't I torture the lot of them? Legolas has x-ray vision? Fantastic! Gotta use that! I am so so so glad that you love Lost in Moria. It makes me feel so wanted! - *drags tonne weight off barmy* Sorry! Ack- I've done this to too many people! I am a very evil twisty-turning thing. Thank you!  
  
The Lazy Fairy: I will leave you hanging! But not for much longer. Sorry about not diving. It is kinda from the point of view from the person in the middle- waiting for them to crash into each other. Ehe- *Balin gives a little bow*  
  
Truefan: I keep making you scream! Sorry!  
  
Koko Kung: D'aw, thank you for the lovely lovely comments!  
  
FrodoFan: Hmm, feel strongly about Balin? Haha. Thank you! You flatter me! I'm not that good, trust me. If you check out Elf of Rivendell, Skye, MagicalRachel and shirebound's work, you will see what I mean. But thank you so so much. Now.. put down the lightsabre.. goooood, now put it on the floor..  
  
Ilmare: I leave paragraphs don't I?! Sorry. Calm, Ailsa, calm. Sorry about no dividers, I'll remember it for the next time. I can't use HTML unfortunately so a lot of things get cut out. Thanks for the nice notes!  
  
+ Just a thank you here to my close friend, Clarisse for sending me this fantastic email yesterday: /"Dear Allie, I can come to your party! Frodo just called and left you a message: Allie, my love, sorry I haven't contacted you lately, but I have been tied up doing this whole destroying the ring quest thingy. After such a long time I finally got a few secs at Henneth Annun to tell you I was still alive. Gollum's been a pain, he keeps chewing my cloak. Oh got to go Faramir needs to talk to me bout somethin'. Frodo xxx"/ Made my day, Classy!  
  
~ Chapter Ten ~  
  
Legolas tumbled in on top of a pair of orc guards. He realised only when he was through the door that he had nothing to use as a weapon. While they were stunned, the elf took the chance to take the orcs' own swords. He held them to their throats.  
  
"Out!" he commanded. The dazed creatures scrabbled to their feet and ran out into the corridor and down the next level. Legolas had no time to wonder how long it would take for them to warn someone else- sheathing the swords through his belt and slamming the door behind him, he ran along the passageway. The place was almost empty apart from a few skulls and bones littering the path on either side. Legolas sprinted along the main route until he came to a wide gallery. There were some bored-looking orcs slumped at the sides and a large one with rings down his snout at the far wall but he felt prepared for it. Hugging the shadows, he made his way down to the end of the chamber and was about to lunge out at a guard when a thought struck him. It would so much easier this way. He darted out, hooking his arm around the big orc's throat and shoving a blade to his back.  
  
"Stay still. Stay quiet," he warned softly. The orc stopped struggling and Legolas could hear his harsh breathing. "Now," he continued, "Have you seen a halfling come this way? He has dark curly hair and blue eyes. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes," the beast choked out, "Yeah, I took him to the master. I can show ya! Lemme show ya!"  
  
"Alright but no tricks. Or I will send this sword through you and out the other side. Now, lead the way."  
  
Legolas ducked under his captive's cloak as he was stiffly led down a narrow shaft at the side of the gallery. It was a short walk to the sought for door but when they reached it the orc began wrestling with the elf.  
  
"Gerroff! Gerroff! I shown you the way nah lemme go!"  
  
Legolas' arm was forced upwards and the creature escaped.  
  
"Hey! Come back at once!" and he chased him back up the corridor.  
  
Pippin paused as he slipped down the tunnel. Merry was above him and kept showering him with grit.  
  
"Merry!" he protested. But he only received a sharp kick to the side.  
  
"Keep going, Pippin."  
  
The hobbit slid further down to the projection below him. They had come to the junction and it was time to haul down the rope. When Merry stood beside him he grabbed the cord and give it a sharp tug to bring it down to them.  
  
"Now where do we head?" Merry asked.  
  
"I don't know. How could we?"  
  
"We could look for clues."  
  
The two of them skirted round, looking for any sign of their friend.  
  
"Hey! Hey, I think there is something here! Hold up the torch, Merry."  
  
They both peered down into the blackness to see several tears of cloth hanging from the side of the tunnel. It was the hem of Legolas' cloak, the threads spilling out into the shadows. Pippin extended his finger excitedly.  
  
"Come on, let's get going."  
  
They continued their steady descent into the depths of the earth. Black rock rose up to greet them. There was the scent of sulphur and brimstone in the air. Merry was hard put to keep hold of the torch while still climbing and was terrified he would drop it on Pippin accidentally. The rope was chafing his hands too so he was forced to stop many times. After what felt like the rest of his life, he touched down on smooth rock and ducked out into a chamber. He put a hand to his back and moaned.  
  
"I feel a hundred years older after that!"  
  
"Merry- Merry, I- just look at this!"  
  
They gazed around in wonder at the mithril filled cavern before them.  
  
"Gimli would go nuts if he saw this!"  
  
"Well, we can't stand here gaping at it all day. Let us collect some and then look for Legolas. Come on, Pippin."  
  
Both hobbits jumped down into the riches and began piling it into their pockets, coats and every other pouch in their possession. Silver spilled through their fingers and seeped from their waistcoats. Then at last, they managed to tear themselves away and make for the facing door.  
  
"I hope it is not a long climb."  
  
"Stop, complaining, Merry."  
  
And so now they also ascended the slope. Nin-za the dwarves had once named this tunnel- Nine, made of stone. The nine levels crossing and clawing like rats off a ship. Nin-za was a merciless climb. If you fell, you kept falling. If you were captured, you would have no aid. If you were killed, you stayed dead.  
  
~  
  
I am so sorry if I have used dwarven language wrongly here! It was only for the purposes of this chapter. And speaking of which, I am sorry to keep stretching it out but this is just to wet your appetite for the time being. Busy me! Busy me! 


	11. Belladonna

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
I wanted to answer all of my reviews in one big go today because they were all just so so lovely! Thank you everyone reading this. I know there have been loads of mistakes (much appreciation, shirebound) and I am terribly sorry. I am a Tolkien fan and unfortunately not an expert. I know that there are quite a few people who have been reeled up in the Lost in Moria story and I'm so glad that it has left a good impression. I want to keep my readers on the edge from start to finish and leave them feeling contented afterwards. I had to put updating to the minimum for a while because- as shirebound pointed out- "make sure you have everything accurate before posting." It is true and my mistakes do kinda ruin the story. But I will have to run on with some of them to make it work. Example: Merry and Pippin's rope. I am reading the book a second time so if another story relating to LOTR arises again, it will be a lot better. And, for now, I think it's alright. There are hundreds of questions that will need to be answered afterwards but for now I am just going to enjoy writing it and deal with consequences and corrections when all is said and done. As promised, here is what happens to poor Frodo ..  
  
~ Chapter Eleven ~  
  
Frodo felt his whole back arch up and a silent scream escaped his mouth. He was gasping for breath. There was no air in his lungs and his insides churned. He thought he was going to be sick. Balin drew out his sword. Frodo drew himself into a tight ball and curled up. The pain decreased a little but he was still winded. 'I wonder if Sam will ever get the hedge under my window trimmed.' he wondered. The oddest things went through your head in times of dire peril. He rolled himself away from Balin and put his back to the wall. The dwarf was staring at him in shock. The blade was clean! As bright as fire. He watched in fascination as the hobbit drew himself up on legs of water, one hand to the wall and one on his chest.  
  
"Why are you not dead?" Balin roared, shaking Sting menacingly at his throat, "You should be breathing your last! Are you a dæmon of some kind?"  
  
Frodo swallowed but could still not manage enough breath to reply. He could only look on in terror as the dwarf came towards him in a rage.  
  
"Is this some of Bilbo's magic? Him and that ring of his? The Ring's work! Where is it? Give it to me!"  
  
"I don't- I-" Frodo choked but Balin was upon him, tearing at his neck, driving heavy fists into his head.  
  
"The Ring! Give it to me!"  
  
He stopped, crouched over Frodo's trembling figure. He reached out slowly to finger the corner of the mithril shirt. Then with a burst of strength and speed that was unexpected from such a wizened old dwarf, he lifted Frodo into the air.  
  
"I will kill you some way. If not by blades then by another method. My orcs will see you dead! And my name will be ever-glorious!"  
  
Frodo saw the madness overcome his captor. It was a strange, familiar sort of madness. That many before him had fallen to. 'The Ring is close' he realised. Then he was being dragged again across to the stone shelf. Balin lifted aside a heavy ingot of mithril to reveal three glass pitchers.  
  
"The last drink on this earth for you will be that of the shadows themselves. Belladonna will burn your mouth, get into your skin. It will burn you to your very bones. Let the orcs see you die. Your life or mine, Frodo Baggins. And I will not sacrifice myself for you, Bilbo or anyone! I've seen what it does. I've seen the effects of Belladonna. The orcs punished for the assassination of the last chief were dead within the hour! Cold as stone. Your eyes will be the blue of ice and your hair the dark of the next world."  
  
With that, Balin grabbed the ewer and, forcing Frodo's head back, poured the contents down his throat. His face was rock-hard. This was no longer Balin. Not the real Balin. The hero who had led the dwarves to Moria and carved out silver from the earth. The brave dwarf who fought alongside his own people to defend their property. This was a deformed version of him. Almost an orc himself, serving the enemy and remembering nothing else. And Frodo felt pity overwhelm the fear and anger inside him. Then Balin dropped him to the floor as the door crashed open- wood splinters spinning out into the walls. Frodo felt his hearing and sight dull. Everything became dim and the sound deadened as if under many layers of snow.  
  
Legolas threw himself through into the chamber. He expected to be hurled upon by guards and soldiers but there was nothing. Only an old sickly looking dwarf standing over Frodo. Frodo looked half-asleep.  
  
"Stay still. Do not move or your orc here will not breathe again," the elf ordained, holding forth the concussed figure of Revtaz. Balin scowled and let Frodo fall to the floor.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing?"  
  
But he did stay still. Legolas moved across to him, flinging his burden to one side. He levelled a sword at the dwarf and said in threatening tones,  
  
"Move aside."  
  
"An elf. Hah! An elf has come to rescue him? You might as well have sent a piece of flint- it would have had far more cunning," Balin growled. His attacker let this pass and only placed his blade closer.  
  
"Let Frodo go."  
  
The dwarf smirked. He stepped out of the way to reveal the slumped body on the ground and dipped his head to Legolas.  
  
"I suppose that your mind is made up then? Well, you will have to run with him. You won't have long to get out, will you?"  
  
Legolas saw him eye the sword with a twinge of fear before turning away. The elf lunged down and scooped Frodo up in his arms. Then, with a confused glance at Balin, he ran from the chamber.  
  
"Have you got It here?" a voice croaked from in his arms. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm- I'm fine. Put me down- I will only slow you down. I am fine."  
  
Grudgingly, Legolas set him down. Frodo did not falter but spurned ahead.  
  
"The dwarf was right," he cried, "We don't have much time."  
  
Together they ran through the endless passageways. Frodo fell behind but Legolas was not surprised at this. Orcs began to appear at the corridor and slowly- as it arrived in their brains that these runners were not orcs- began to give chase. They reached the door quicker than either of them would ever have believed. Both elf and hobbit spun to face it and flung it open. They rushed through and slammed it behind them.  
  
"The bar," Frodo gasped. Legolas saw the beam held up to one side and brought it down hard across the door. It was still for a moment then started to shudder from forces behind it. The pair of them backed away then turned around and ran.  
  
Frodo could feel his head beginning to spin. His whole world was being shaken into particles. His mouth was dry and he kept swallowing to try and wet his burning throat. He felt hot tears come to his eyes at the memory of Balin's frightening words. 'I've seen what it does... Cold as stone.' He shuddered. But he had to choice. And he had to return to the Fellowship. Before the poison completed its work, he wanted to see them all. One last time. 


	12. Time is Running Out

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
MagicalRachel: Of course you are worthy. Pish tush, Rachel, you are fantastic!!! I can't thank you enough for putting me in your story. Please speak to me- I'm working hard! A pub? GIMME THE DRINK!! The booze is the only thing getting me through the day. Have a vision of a stubbly author slouched in a darkened room facing the light of the computer, a bottle in a brown paper bag in her hand. Cigarette sticking out of her mouth. Hehe. ;-)  
  
Mits: Well, Frodo's alive.. ish. I wish I could tell you everything will be OK but *sniff* I am afraid that the author does not yet know. The author works in mysterious ways!  
  
Celenathil-the-elf: *Hugs Frodo* Everything will be OK! Updating updating!  
  
Barmy-the-elf: Of course you were right. You right person, you! I'm sorry, master, sorry 'bout my ter'ble m'stakes! Yeah, I thought I liked Frodo too but I can't help but torture the little guy. He's scho schweet!  
  
Shirebound: Oh thank you! But the idea of me as a teenager..*shudders* that's a bit much. Wow! Thank you very much for lovely comments!  
  
Vana Everyoung: What a fantastic name! Oh, please don't die. I will have to pay your parents and next of kin and I'll face several charges...sorry, rambling. Heehee. I only included Belladonna to freak you out, my friend. MWA HA HA- I kill Frodo now. Ja, you see, you vill! MWA HA HA!  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Are you really calling Balin evil or me? Hehe. God, I am awful. Well, I'd better set to and save him. Or kill him- that would be a lot easier..  
  
~ Chapter Twelve ~  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
The hobbit felt a surge of nausea building in his stomach.  
  
"I'm fine," he said faintly and kept running. Legolas jogged alongside him, unconvinced.  
  
"No, you are not. What's wrong, Frodo? I can help."  
  
'No, you can't,' Frodo thought but brushed this aside. He glared at his companion.  
  
"We have no time for this and you know that."  
  
"But I can see that you are hurt. Let me-"  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo shouted. But his voice was weak and his throat was burning dry. He felt hot and worn out. All his wounds were giving him considerable pain. He felt his whole body quake with fever. How could the poison work so fast? Already he could hear the door splintering behind them. "Come on," he urged. But he felt so light-headed. Everything was rushing past in a haze. As if none of it existed. As if all that was really real was the agony flaming inside him. Legolas complied at long last and sprinted ahead again. But he clearly knew something was amiss. Frodo's head was spinning. His breath was coming in great long gasps now. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and everything was rising up like water around him. Flooding in over his head and all around. The poison flowed around him. He stumbled and sprawled out across the corridor. Legolas' head turned at the sound of my fall. The hobbit was trying to desperately to pull himself upright but he suddenly paused. Frodo began to heave and was violently sick on the floor.  
  
"Frodo!" Legolas cried in alarm, running back. The hobbit's face was flushed red and he was still letting out hacking breaths as he tried to get rid of all the vomit in his mouth.  
  
"It's just- I-" he tried, gazing up at his friend. But the elf could see how much pain was in that face.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?" he said gently, bending down to scoop Frodo up in his arms. "Frodo?" He was out cold. Legolas put a hand to his forehead. It was burning. Frodo's breathing was so harsh and aching and his pulse only a flicker. Legolas ran. He ran like he never had before. Faster than any time. He moved like the wind, passing from each level to the next in a blur. And still he felt the time falling like sand through his fingers. Felt Frodo's body begin to become cold as stone.  
  
Merry and Pippin stopped on the second level for a midnight snack. Both of them were tired from climbing. They pulled cheese and berries from their trouser pockets, removed the little fragments of mithril and were just about to tuck into a lovely meal when they heard footsteps approach. Echoing distantly higher up the tunnel. They froze.  
  
"Merry," hissed Pippin, "Merry, do you hear them?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Do they sound.. like.. er.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, do they sound orc-ish to you?"  
  
They both listened. Then Merry shook his head.  
  
"Too light. I don't know what it sounds like to be honest."  
  
"Too light for a hobbit or a dwarf."  
  
"Then it has to be an elf."  
  
"Legolas? Is that you?" Pippin yelled up into the darkness. There was no reply. Only silence. There are many different varieties of silence. That of a creature not wishing to be found. A silence of no one else being there. That of people waiting for something and then the startled silence when something important has just been announced.  
  
"Pippin."  
  
It was a statement. More footsteps and then Legolas appeared. He was carrying Frodo in his arms. The hobbits opened their mouths but the elf stopped them.  
  
"No time to explain. We need to get back to the chamber."  
  
The three of them set off at a long run, all looking anxiously on as Frodo grew paler and paler.  
  
"But Legolas," Pippin gasped, "What-.. happened?"  
  
"I do not know. All I do know is that time appears to be running out for Frodo. We must get back to the Fellowship. Can you lead the way?"  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded eagerly.  
  
They reached the chamber within the next five minutes and raced across to the tunnel, still bearing the torch. Merry supported it in a beacon at the side then joined his companions at the tunnel entrance. Frodo had been tied to Legolas' back and Pippin had already started to difficult ascent back upwards. Legolas' bare foot was bleeding readily where he had cut it on the mithril shards and he had to grit his teeth against the pain as he groped his way higher. Merry was coming up close behind him, tugging on his cloak.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, trying not to hit Frodo's head on the wall.  
  
"Orcs," Merry replied in a whisper, "The whole chamber has filled up with orcs!"  
  
"Stay still," Legolas ordered, "Stay perfectly still."  
  
They all stopped and held their breath. They were not a far way away and could hear the snorts and grunts of angry orcs as they searched in vain for the elf and hobbit. Frodo let out a soft moan in his sleep. Legolas tensed. There was a loud shout from below and he was almost certain that all was up. But then there was sudden quiet. Just a hush. No voices or footsteps. Just an emptiness of any life. Then the whole tunnel exploded with light. 


	13. Salvation

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
ARG! No, the evil 13. WARNING: Chapter may be jinxed with bad luck. :-( Damn my superstitions! But HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!  
  
~ Chapter Thirteen ~  
  
The light spilled about them and rocks fell away. Merry grabbed at Legolas' and clung on tight. Legolas grabbed Pippin to stop him going higher. The light became almost unbearable and they had to close their eyes against the white blaze. It flowed about them, engulfing them and tearing apart the walls of the tunnel.  
  
"Climb higher, friends!" someone called.  
  
"It's Gandalf!" Pippin cried excitedly, "Merry, Legolas- it's Gandalf!"  
  
"Be quiet and get climbing," Legolas shouted but he was not angry. He was overjoyed! Relief flooded through him. They had found them all at long last. He squinted up and through the dust and debris, he could see the wizard standing tall on the shelf, his staff pointing downwards, penetrating the darkness with its brilliance.  
  
The three of them were helped up by willing hands. They collapsed, exhausted from their mad chase to the mithril room. Frodo was carefully lifted from Legolas' back and helped up the shaft above. Aragorn and Boromir were there, lifting the hobbits after him. They guided Legolas to his feet.  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked the ranger.  
  
"No, no, I am alright. But Frodo- Frodo, he-"  
  
"We have you back and you are all safe now. Do not worry, friend," said Boromir. The two of them assisted him up into the chamber above and there they sat for a while, catching their breath. Gandalf arrived soon after. He looked very weary and sat himself down on a rock and closed his eyes. He remained that way for some time.  
  
"The orcs. What about them?" Legolas persisted. Gimli held up a hand.  
  
"Calm yourself, friend. It took us much time to find you but when we did, we knew what we should do." He glanced at Gandalf worriedly and lowered his voice. "Gandalf has expended much of his power for this. All those orcs are dead. The chamber no longer exists."  
  
"But, Gimli," Legolas said, "That chamber was filled with mithril."  
  
He expected the dwarf's face to fall but it did not.  
  
"Yes. I know. But that is an easy sacrifice to make for friends. I am an old dwarf. What uses would I have for it?"  
  
He turned away and moved off to where Merry and Pippin were resting by the wall. Now Aragorn came across. He was bearing a long coil of bandages.  
  
"Your foot," he said. Legolas looked surprised and he glanced down at his toes. He laughed.  
  
"It looks like it has been to the worlds end and back again!"  
  
"It has been into the depths of the earth, which is far enough if you ask me. After Merry and Pippin had gone after you, well, we could no longer sit and wait for news. Far too long," Aragorn muttered again. He knelt down and wound the bandages round the wounded foot then pinned it shut. Then he got up to sit down beside his companion. "Legolas," he said, "I know Gandalf would not approve of my asking you but- I need to know what happened down there. What happened to Frodo?"  
  
"Is Frodo alright?" Legolas interrupted.  
  
Aragorn let his head fall to his knees.  
  
"From what I've seen- he has been poisoned-"  
  
"Poisoned! But how on-"  
  
"Let me finish, Legolas. There is not much I can do. I do not know what yet it is. I could be wrong and it might just be an ordinary fever. I need to find out what he has. So, you can help but telling me what happened in the mines."  
  
The elf took in a deep breath and began in grudging tones.  
  
"When I fell through the tunnel, I was separated from Frodo. I think he fell with me and was sent off down another passageway. But I heard his voice and so I set off in search for him. I was at the junction when I received your message. I made my way down to the chamber below where Frodo had been and I followed him up a long set of levels, broken of by staircases and stone shafts. I heard him again and we met. I swear, Aragorn, he was fine when I was there. He was a touch bruised and wounded but so was I from the fall. And he was terrified. Pure terror. And he told me that I must go and- and that I had to take this."  
  
Legolas undid the clasp on the chain and held forth the Ring. Aragorn looked up at him and then at the Ring. He eyes flicked from one to the other, disbelieving. But he collected his thoughts and told his friend to continue.  
  
"I had to go. I was so afraid for him that I did run." Legolas shook his head as if playing out the whole scene for himself again and was astounded at what he had done. "Oh, I was such a coward. And I only realised that when I reached the next level so I turned back and- but- he was gone. Just like that. And then I heard voices. Orc voices. They had taken Frodo. They must have met him coming the other way. I followed them to a door leading into another corridor. I managed to get a sword off a guard and I used that to make one of the orcs take me to where they were keeping Frodo. There was an old dwarf with him and Frodo was on the floor- looking as if he were asleep. I managed to get him away and back to the corridor outside and we started running down. But I could see Frodo was ill but he refused to tell me. Then he just collapsed and began throwing up. He fell unconscious after that. I met Merry and Pippin making their way up and we all had to run from the orcs pursuing us. And then, well, you found us."  
  
Aragorn was looking hard at Legolas. His eyes were hard and stern. Then he put his hands on his thighs and pushed upwards.  
  
"Rest," he said, his back turned, "You will need your strength."  
  
"What will you be doing? I mean, you have worked hard too today," Legolas replied.  
  
"I will try and heal Frodo." 


	14. Speaking through Darkness

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Lakergurl13: Hugs and cookies! Fantastic! Thank you so very much!  
  
Frodofan: Not angry at Balin are we? Hehe. Run Balin, run for your little life! *Balin is chased by evil sword-wielding Frodofan* Poor, sleepy you. Well, I hope this wakes you up!  
  
Vana Everyoung: ARG! *is pursued by wild seal and a mass of muses- hides behind rock until all have run past* Phew! Yeah, well, I love torturing Frodo. What else is he there for? Please, keep George on a leash! Well, anyway, glad you and your muses are enjoying it!  
  
Koko Kung: Is it that obvious? Damn. I have to keep those papers hidden better next time!  
  
MagicalRachel: Thank you! Being 13 so far isn't all that great. But I've got a whole year to make sure. I wasn't saying that you were the stubby bloke with the bottle in the dark room. That's me! Heha- I'm an evil beard- growing teen with a serious problem. My wish is- to finish Lost in Moria and make it really really good!  
  
Barmy_the_elf: Legolas? Emotional angst? HAHAHAHAHA! What on earth gave you that idea? Yes. I am. And, why can't Aragorn get up to sit down? Hey? (My music teacher's favourite saying is 'sitting up, sitting down'. But then she's always been weird)  
  
Girlofring: Yay! So glad you like Lost in Moria. Hope it doesn't disappoint.  
  
Shirebound: My friend once said, "Give me your hand." I did and she examined it and touched the inside of my thumb. "You're not an author." My face fell. "Why not?" "Because your hand isn't all dry and hard from all the writing." WAAA! Anyway, thank you for your -as ever- beautiful comments!  
  
Better get started then.  
  
~ Chapter Fourteen ~  
  
Sam held onto his master's hand and watched with tears in his eyes as Frodo tossed and turned with nightmares. His face was flushed red and his brow was radiating heat. The little hobbit sighed deeply, stroking the hand in his grasp.  
  
"Oh, why didn't I come after you? Why didn't I help you?" I whispered. Frodo cried out in his sleep again. His breathing was so shallow and his convulsions so violent that in the end Aragorn had to be called over.  
  
"Hold his arm, Sam," the ranger instructed. Together they held Frodo down, waiting for the spasm to pass. Sam bit hard on his lip. Tears were rolling down his face.  
  
"Mister Frodo," he said hoarsely. Then he buried his face in his hands, sobbing to himself. "I was supposed to protect you. Oh, Mister Frodo, I'm such a fool!"  
  
Aragorn looked up sadly. The hobbit was in utter despair and tears flowed from his dark sad eyes in rivers.  
  
"Please, Sam," he said softly, "You cannot blame yourself for what has happened. You have to help him now. More than you ever have before. You must wake him up or- he may never again."  
  
Sam looked at him in horror.  
  
"Never?" he cried.  
  
"Please, just try. See if you can speak to him. If anyone can bring him back, it will be you."  
  
Obediently, he turned to his master and, clutching at Frodo's limp hand, began talking in a low gentle voice.  
  
"Mister Frodo? Can you hear me, Frodo? Listen to me. It's your Sam, calling. Aragorn's here and all and, well, you have to wake up, Mister Frodo. It's very important. Please!" Sam choked. He brushed at his eyes then shook his head. Swallowing hard, he went on, "Frodo, you must wake up. Hear me and get yourself back here. Sam's here. All's safe and well here. Wake you, you hear? Wake up, Mister Frodo!"  
  
There was a weak groaning from the mattress and Frodo's eyes flickered open.  
  
Frodo felt the whole world turn over on its side and he hiccuped in surprise. He saw Aragorn on his right side and on his left-  
  
"Sam! Oh, Sam, it's you! And Aragorn! How did I get back?"  
  
His voice was a whisper, sounding like rustling parchment. His throat was so sore and dry. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry too. A terrible heat was writhing inside him, struggling to escape.  
  
"Master Legolas brought you back, sir. Merry and Pippin too! Then we all found you and brought you back to us."  
  
"How are you feeling, Frodo?" Aragorn asked, "I mean, is there anything that particularly pains you?"  
  
"My mouth is so dry! I can't really swallow. Could I have some water, please?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and undid the flask from his belt, holding it to Frodo's lips for him to drink. The hobbit spluttered at the first sip and began to cough. The coughing became more frenzied and Frodo sat up in alarm. The heat suddenly exploded from his mouth and he was violently sick. He felt so drained after that. His head was so light. There were worried shouts and more people running over. He saw his friends and other folk running towards him. There were angry memories pressing against his skull, forcing him to remember it all.  
  
'.. burn you to your very bones.. I will not sacrifice myself for you.. dead within the hour.. cold as stone .. cold as stone.. cold as stone..'  
  
"Please- I- everything is so faded- Sam? Sam! Where are you? I do not want to die!"  
  
For a brief moment he saw Sam's face waft into view. His eyes were wide with fear. But his face was a blur of tears.  
  
"Sam.. why are .. why are you.. crying?" he said hoarsely. But his friend just shook his head and took Frodo's hand in his. "Don't- don't cry, Sam. I will be alright- I just need- I will-"  
  
Slowly, he sank back down into a tangle of dark nightmares. Fear gripped him like claws and teeth. The tendrils of night closed in. And though he tried to push them away he only sunk deeper into the mire.  
  
"Sam! Sam!" he screamed. But then everything died.  
  
~  
  
I'm evil. I'm evil. I'm evil. I'm evil.. 


	15. Lost Forever

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
All chapters are going to be a lot better now because I have The Two Towers soundtrack to write them to!! *boast brag boast* Sorry but trust me, it is fantastic. Gollum's Song is really beautiful. No Enya! *sniff*  
  
Shirebound: Well, I couldn't really think of a better word for 'mattress'. It was a bedroll. Darn- that's the word I was looking for! Sorry. Yay, though for luverly comments.  
  
MagicalRachel: Oh, poor, Rachel! Don't-don't cry, Sam. Sorry. I'm getting a bit overexcited. Hehe. As for exams, I'm not so sure. Year 8 is pretty tough without them!  
  
A Elbereth: You like angst? Yay! My soulmate has come! Yes, why didn't you read this before? Eh? EH? I'm very happy that you like it though and I hope it lives up to expectations. Come on, haven't I been pretty cruel to Legolas for you?  
  
Barmy_the_elf: It wasn't thaaaaaat short. Anyway, I'll try and make it longer this time round. Mwahaha! Read on to answer your questions, my friend. Mwa ha ha!  
  
TrueFan: DEPRESSING??! No! *falls to knees* I've FAILED! Ok Ok, I'll try and save the little fella. I have a huge crush on him so I'd be pretty disappointed myself if I killed him off. Hey, hey! Who said I killed off Frodo? He's still alive, guys!  
  
Crys Ritter: Preciousssss. Yes, the next chappy arrivesss for you, precioussss!  
  
Koko Kung: I'm sure that you're great at writing! Otherwise why would you be at Fanfiction? Don't kill your muse because of me, please!  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Updates flooding in for ya. Keep chanting- Frodo must not die- and I might just take away a drop more of poison.  
  
FrodoFan: Oh, the power, the power I have! Hehe. I've actually had no flamers so far. I'm surprised. I thought loads of Frodo fans like me and you would be hammering on my front door cursing me in Sindarin. You have a super super bow of Lothlorien. Fantastic! Can I see?  
  
~ Chapter Fifteen ~  
  
Legolas grabbed Frodo's arms and began to shake him roughly. But the hobbit's head just lolled to the side. Sam was shouting too.  
  
"Frodo! What's wrong? Oh, Mister Frodo!"  
  
"Frodo, wake up," Legolas yelled, "You must stay awake. Come on, Frodo. You can fight it."  
  
Merry was tugging at Aragorn's sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" he cried desperately.  
  
Aragorn ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the terrified hobbit. He leant across and gave Merry a hug.  
  
"I do not know. Frodo has been poisoned and until I know what sort it is, I can only suspend it. But- I am having doubts."  
  
In any other situation he would never have told Merry this or any of the hobbits except perhaps Frodo. But sometimes, Aragorn felt it was a lot easier to talk to them. They just took it for granted what you felt and not try to change your mind. "Merry.. he said that he had a dry mouth. Could not swallow. He is nauseous and his skin is burning with fever. I think I know what Frodo has been poisoned with."  
  
"What?" asked Merry cautiously, squeezing Aragorn's hand.  
  
"You have heard of.. Belladonna?"  
  
Merry shook his head.  
  
"Well, I- no, Merry. I shall not worry you with it."  
  
But the hobbit was tightening his grip. He shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"Tell me," he said.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He glanced over at Frodo. He was lying quite still now and his face was pale as a ghost's. Life seemed gone from him now. All that vibrance and colour within him. All that light seemed to have been doused.  
  
"It is," he murmured to himself, "I was right, though I wish I was not. I would give anything to make this not so."  
  
"What?" Merry pressed.  
  
"Deadly Nightshade."  
  
The look on the hobbit's face made Aragorn's blood run cold.  
  
Sam sniffed and wiped at his eyes. But they were still filled with tears. Legolas reached out and put a hand on his head, gently trying to comfort the little one.  
  
"It will be alright, Sam. I am sure. Frodo is just very weak. He- he will need a lot of rest."  
  
He got up from Frodo's side and moved away to find Aragorn. He was sitting at the wall with Gandalf. They were speaking in hushed voices. Gandalf looked up when Legolas joined them.  
  
"You have been through much, Legolas. I am sure that you did all that you could."  
  
"It was Gollum," Legolas said abruptly, his eyes fixed on the floor. Aragorn stared at him.  
  
"Gollum? What did he do?"  
  
"Frodo could not sleep and so came to sit with me on guard. We saw Gollum. I said that we might be able to catch him. So we both set out down this tunnel. It was not far before we cornered him. I put an arrow to my bow and.. we fell. Oh, if only I had let the creature be! I should have that venturing away from the Fellowship was foolish. And now look.."  
  
Gandalf stopped him with a raised hand.  
  
"Legolas," he said sternly, "How could you have foreseen that you and Frodo were to fall into the mines? You did not know what was to happen there. We will do what we can for Frodo but I assure you that blame lies on no one here. Speak to him when he next awakes. Ask what he believes."  
  
Sam gazed at his master's pale face. What was going through his mind just then? What nightmares plagued Frodo while he slept? Sam dared not imagine. He looked so lost. A small, lonely figure unaware to the world around him. Ever lost in the depths of Moria. Dying. Sam thought about this. His master was really dying. Not just his master but his closest friend. That's why it hurt so much to see. Fading away with the passing minutes. He gently kissed Frodo's hand then put it reverently down by his side. He looked down into the ashen face.  
  
"We'll keep on trying, Mister Frodo. No matter what happens. We'll fight for you."  
  
He had so many memories. Hundreds of them that he could bring to mind. From the time of childhood to this very moment. And he could never remember ever, well, not being friends with Frodo. They had just been there for each other whenever they were needed.  
  
"Well, I suppose we need it each other more than ever now," Sam whispered. "So, come back, Mister Frodo. Wherever you are. Whatever you may be thinkin'. You have to try and stay awake. I can help you then. Let me help you, please. Please-"  
  
But the poison was stronger than Sam. It was ever working its way into Frodo's body. The snake that slithered along inside him that spread its venom into his mind and heart.  
  
"You have to make it, Mister Frodo. We need you now. You must survive!" 


	16. Going On

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Rosie: Am I cruel or am I cruel? Hehehe.  
  
Note: This is an important chapter. A kinda thorn among the fluff.  
  
~ Chapter Sixteen ~  
  
Frodo did not wake again for many hours. He remained perfectly still, his breathing becoming shallower and his fever growing worse. Aragorn tended him with herbs and drink. But there was little he could do but sit and watch, as Frodo seemed to get fainter and weaker. Sam kept constant vigil and refused to leave his companion's side. Time passed hazily with each member of the Fellowship in turn taking a watch with Sam. The one thought though that preyed on them all was that of going on. How could they? With Frodo so sick. Sam was strongly against the notion but Aragorn and Boromir glanced at each other, concerned for both the Ringbearer and the quest. They had to go on sooner or later.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Mister Frodo! Oh, at last! Aragorn, come quickly, Frodo's awake!"  
  
Frodo struggled to sit up but Sam pushed him back firmly. "No," he warned, "You'll have to wait before trying to get up."  
  
Frodo smiled at him. It was a small smile but it made Sam swell with relief. He squeezed his master's hand and beamed back. But then Frodo's tone changed and he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Sam.. I need to tell you something- before I pass out again.." he had to take deep breaths before continuing, "Bring Aragorn and Legolas here, would you?"  
  
Obediently, the hobbit jumped to his feet and fetched the two of them. Legolas fell to his knees beside the bedroll.  
  
"Oh, Frodo, please forgive me. I tried so hard to find you and I wanted to help you. I am so sorry," he cried, bending down to envelope Frodo in a tight hug.  
  
"Sorry? Legolas.. you saved me! You brought me back to the Fellowship. I am.. in your.. debt," came the hoarse reply. Legolas drew away from him. He could feel Gandalf's eyes on him and he looked up. The wizard was nodding his head. 'See?' he mouthed.  
  
"But," Frodo went on, "There is something I must tell you.. All of you. There was a.. dwarf who attacked me."  
  
"Yes, Legolas told us that. Was it he who poisoned you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"..Yes. But you don't understand.. the dwarf was.. Balin."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn's faces became white.  
  
"Balin? What on earth would he be doing giving you poison?" the ranger questioned softly. He could see Sam getting redder and redder and his brow creasing with anger. "Balin is dead, Frodo," he said, "There has been no word from him for months."  
  
"He joined with the.. orcs, Aragorn. He had.. no choice. He said it.. was his life.. or mine. Cold as stone."  
  
There were tears in his eyes and he stared fixedly at the cavern roof, determined to finish.  
  
"Mister Frodo-" Sam ventured.  
  
"He said that.. it was the drink of the- of the shadows. Belladonna. Balin wanted.. so much to kill me. Said I would be cold as stone within- within the hour," he gasped at the very memory and tried to hold back the tears. He bit down hard on his lip as the darkness swilled at the corners of his eyes. He dug his nails into Sam's hand. "But I don't want to die."  
  
It was too much for Sam to watch his friend in so much pain.  
  
"You can sleep now, Mister Frodo. Can't he, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. The elf nodded and he acknowledged Sam.  
  
"Rest, Frodo. You have done well," Legolas said. Frodo closed his eyes as another wave of agony washed over him. He wanted to stay awake and stay with his friends but then it hurt so much. Every muscle was pounding and his head was throbbing. He could no longer collect his thoughts and nothing would emerge from his mouth. Everything seemed to push down on him. Crushing the air from his lungs.  
  
"Ah! It kills-" was all he could manage. He lunged out with his free hand, fingers outstretched to Legolas' neck. They grabbed at something and suddenly the pain reached an excruciating peak. There were hands all around him, trying to calm him or hold him down. Someone was holding back his head and pouring cold liquid into his mouth. Sour, herby water that burned his dry throat. But it appeared to settle his stomach and expand his lungs.  
  
"Frodo, can you hear me?" said a voice somewhere in the mists.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
"Pain. It- it's everywhere. Inside me. And.. I feel so weary.. all the time."  
  
"Alright, Frodo. It will be alright now. Sleep in peace."  
  
Then the voice seemed to melt out of existence. The faces wafted away. Instead of falling he stayed here, among the clouds and mist. It was as if his body had been detached from his mind and now he was just floating there. No memories. No thoughts. And then the Ring hove into sight. A band of flame that twisted and turned towards him. He tried to back away but where could he go? It came closer and closer, getting smaller and smaller. The fire erupted before him and Frodo felt the Ring tumble into his grasp. He closed his fingers round it and let everything drift away.  
  
"We have no more time. Frodo will not last through the night. We have to get him away from here. We need herbs and more water but we can spare no more," Aragorn cried.  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Boromir asked, "Frodo is dying. He is not even capable of staying awake for more than five minutes. Stay here or face the mines?"  
  
"No!" shouted Sam, "Mister Frodo isn't up to it."  
  
"Quiet!" Gandalf called. He strode forward into the circle. "Legolas, give Frodo the Ring. He will need to draw strength even from that. We have no more time. Frodo is weakening and we must aid him in his greatest hour of need. I am sorry, Samwise, but we must move on. It is for Frodo's own good that we get him out of here as soon as possible. We will take the right hand tunnel. Every night I have gone to sit at the junction and every time it comes up as my answer. So today we will pack up and head down to wherever it may lead. Our quest is still at hand." 


	17. Facing Death

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
MagicalRachel: Aww, stop complaining. You're 18! You can drink! You can get married! And don't fret about the A. It'll just come to you like a big hug.  
  
Shirebound: Hehe. Oho, I just live on evility. Evility, is that a word? Damn. Pippin knows. *elusion to Unofficial LOTR Script. I'm a walking advertisement! Stop taking away all my ideas! No, there is no antidote for the poison. But I will try to save Frodo! "We will fight for you-" even Ailsa Joy the evil authoress will. Meanie me!  
  
Dizzy izzy: NNNNNNNNOOOOO!!!! A VERY LOUD REVIEW!!! YES, I AGREE DEPRESSING THINGS ARE VERY DEPRESSING. NOT TO MENTION UNFORGIVABLE!! I WILL NEVER BE DEPRESSING, MISTER FRODO!! WHO ON EARTH IS THE FROGGY KEYCHAIN OF DOOM? NEXT TIME, PLEASE DON'T MAKE YOUR REVIEWS SO LOUD AND SCARY! I AM EASILY INTIMIDATED! That is all. :-)  
  
Yay! Angst!  
  
~ Chapter Seventeen ~  
  
"Do you think we can believe Frodo?" Boromir asked Aragorn as they walked.  
  
"In his condition, probably not. He is likely to have some hallucinations and visions," the ranger replied but there was doubt in his voice. Sam was shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"That's as maybe but that don't mean Mister Frodo's mind's been addled. And anyway, begging your pardon, Master Legolas, but didn't you say you saw a dwarf yourself?"  
  
"I did," said Legolas, "I think Frodo was telling the truth. It would explain a lot of things. The dwarf was old. Very old by the look of him so I see no reason why it could not be Balin."  
  
"A dwarf would never have allied with the enemy! Not a dwarf," Gimli protested. Aragorn stopped and spun round to face him. He grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Of course they would! The same as Saruman. The same as the Easterlings. A dwarf can be tempted to evil just the same!" he shouted. He stormed away to the end of the tunnel. Gimli hung his head and Legolas saw him blush with shame.  
  
"He has had a hard time, Gimli. And he is very sensitive about- well, when Isildur fell to the power of the Ring. But I understand. I'm sure Aragorn does as well, truly," the elf comforted.  
  
Ahead, Merry and Pippin were holding up Frodo on a crude stretcher formed out of staffs, sticks and bedrolls. They had insisted to carry him. It took only a few minutes to reach the junction again and there they waited. When The Fellowship had all joined them, Gandalf headed into the right hand corridor, holding his staff before him. The white light split the darkness to shreds, lighting up a long shaft of steps that curved round a central pillar. The hobbits were placed just behind Gandalf and they stumbled along, trying to keep their minds on the job at hand. They risked only little conversation so not to arouse tempers further.  
  
"Merry," Pippin whispered, "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To help Frodo."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you?" Merry asked in a low voice.  
  
"No," his cousin answered sadly.  
  
They continued to walk in silence while, on his makeshift conveyor, Frodo was wracked with nightmares. Dark desolate plains on all sides while at the centre of it all was the Eye. Penetrating his flesh. Knowing that the Ring was in his hands. And he had nowhere to hide. Though he ran for miles there was nothing but grey sand and black stones. And all these thoughts kept coming to him. Thoughts that had never existed before. The death of Gandalf- fallen into the depths of Moria. Aragorn's face floating in dark marshes, Boromir, pinned to a tree with orc arrows. And Gimli, tumbling from a stony wall as swarms of Uruk-Hai screamed beneath him. Legolas being torn to pieces by Nazgul on winged beasts. Merry lying cold on a smooth white bed, motionless and quiet, a sword lain across his breast. Pippin, a shadow falling over him as a troll fell and crushed him. Bilbo, his oldest friend, consumed with grief and despair in a dark, cold room. And his devoted Samwise, what of him? Frodo searched his mind for anything. Any memories. But- they were all gone. It was as if Sam had never existed. Just a name in a void. But Frodo could remember being so happy with him. A friend.  
  
"Why can't I remember?" he cried, falling to his knees. He scoured every pathway in his head, searching for the old memories but they were all gone. "Sam!" he screamed, holding his hands to his head. He could not picture his face. Was this death? To forget his dearest friend? It was almost more than he could bear. He lifted up the Ring to eye-level. "You cursed thing! You did this! You wretched, terrible Ring! Why could you not just let my heart be? You destroyed my world. I can never go back and all because of you! Well, I will be rid of you. Forever! What is the quest to me if I have nothing to save? All the people I ever cared about are gone! Because of you!" His voice cracked on the last word and he could feel the heat of his own face. The pain growing within him. He gripped the Ring in his fist and held it back at arm's length. Then, he threw it forward so that it hurtled on at the speed of light. He watched it fly across the scene until it passed out of sight. He broke down. Knowing now that all was at a loss. He was lost. Everyone was gone. All the people he loved and cared about had passed out of existence. This desert was his life now. His future stretching out like an ashen pathway, empty till the very last. Frodo curled up in the sand and tried to forget himself. The fool. The coward. And in his mind's eye he could see himself there. With nothing left to fight for. He could just die here. It would not matter. Who would care?  
  
"They are all gone," he whispered. And he closed his eyes to the future, waiting for death. Would He even bother coming for someone who meant so little to the world?  
  
The Fellowship reached the city of Dwarrowdelf at about noon of the fourth day. They were all tired of walking and so they only went on a little further. What awaited them was beyond any of their wildest imaginations (even Pippin's) Fluted pillars rose up in long towering lines. Rows and rows of watching giants.  
  
"I think I will risk a little more light," murmured Gandalf and the light of his staff blazed white, filling the hall like water. It flowed in and out of the intricate carvings and along the crumbled walls and poured into the doors at the other side. They walked across the chamber in a trance- like state, gazing in awe at the beauty around them. Threads of gold intertwined with the light. But Legolas was oblivious to all of this. He was looking at Frodo. There was something wrong. Something missing. But the Ring was tight in his fist. And the only other thing he could think of was sound. The sound of breathing had suddenly dissipated. Legolas cried out and put a hand to the hobbits face. There was no breath! He began to shake him desperately.  
  
"No! No, you cannot give up now! Please, Frodo, wake up!"  
  
Merry and Pippin were looking alarmed now and they set the stretcher down. Sam came dashing over, Aragorn and Boromir close behind.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sam cried. Legolas was holding his fingers to Frodo's neck and wrist. The pulse was so faint. Almost gone entirely.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" He twisted round to Aragorn. "He is dying, Aragorn! He is really dying!"  
  
~  
  
Fat lot of use I was at helping. 


	18. Returning the Ringbearer

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Luichien Greenleaf: *runs away* ARG! No, shaky person! I'll tell you that he is OK.. but that would be a lie cos he's stopped breathing. MWAHA!  
  
Truefan: Goldo. Gollum and Frodo merged together. Frolum. Cool! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't resist torturing them. MWAHA!  
  
MagicalRachel: Eek! Save us, precious! Meanie me. Meanie me. I kill Frodo! I will, I will! MWAHA!  
  
Fool of a Took: I want a 'shroom! But I guess I don't deserve one for trying to kill Frodo. I've been spending my day jumping up, mauling furniture, waiting for the 18th. I am very disturbed. Need TTT. NEED IT! I think I'll feel guilty when I see Frodo on screen.  
  
Lakergurl13: I told my Mum last night: "Pray for Frodo." It may have worked. Let's hope I heard your prayers. Almighty me! MWAHA!  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Yes, yes, yes! Glad you liked the dream sequence. I enjoyed writing that. Surrealism.  
  
Frodofan: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BALIN! It isn't actually him who's so mean, it's just me. *hides under sofa with Balin* But happy it's making you, er, mad!  
  
Barmy_the_elf: Yay, another person liked Frodo's dream. Queen of Torture- that should be my screen name. Oh, me and my cliffies. Hehe, 'I only do it to annoy because I know it teases' So I kill Frodo. I updated so quickly yesterday because I had a whole day to myself and I really wanted to "help" the Fellowship. Ahem. MWAHA!  
  
Ackarg! What am I going to do? :o() IT'S FLUFFY!  
  
~ Chapter Eighteen ~  
  
"There is nothing we can do! I have used all the herbs," cried Aragorn. He flung the empty pouch on the floor then put his head in his hands. Gandalf stormed over to where Frodo was lying. His face was blotched red and white from some inner turmoil within. He was soaked in perspiration. The wizard was lost for words. He had never seen anything like this before in all his years. Nothing so unfair. Frodo had offered to take the Ring and now all the perils of the world were upon him. Even when he slept he could not escape the nightmares, vivid and black, streaked with flame. All the suffering, all the pain, all the unfairness went to him. Gandalf wondered how anyone so small and as defenceless as a hobbit could manage. Then he looked to Sam and Legolas, still desperately calling their friend. Still shaking him, trying to awaken him. If others help bear the load then anything can be done. He walked slowly across and put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"I do not think that any medicines we have here will save Frodo now. Let us trust to a friendship once again. Maybe something stronger than the poison can overcome it."  
  
The ranger looked doubtfully up at him.  
  
"Frodo is not going to make it. The poison has spread now. We are going to lose him, Gandalf. I do not see how Sam could bring him back; or any of us," he said, bowing his head. The wizard was angry at him but he understood. How hard it is for all of us, he thought, to watch a friend just waste away.  
  
Sam was sobbing his master's name. Over and over again. He refused to give in. Not after that struggle. Not after everything! All that strain and toil to get him this far only to lose the Ringbearer. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not now," he growled, giving Frodo another shake. Gandalf leant down and said, close to his ear.  
  
"Try and call him home, Sam. Bring him back."  
  
"Oh, Gandalf, I can't do it alone! Mister Frodo- he's- he's too far gone now.. We need med'cines and the like-"  
  
"If you cannot do it alone then ask for help. Ask Legolas," the wizard persisted. The little hobbit glanced up at his friend opposite Frodo. He caught his eye.  
  
"Master Legolas," he said stoutly, "We have to call Frodo back."  
  
In his wild dreams of terror, Frodo was walking towards a black forest. He felt so heavy and yet empty. Behind him there were vague impressions of faces and voices but he no longer saw them. The forest loomed closer but as it did so, he sensed something pulling him back. Trying to save him. The ghost of a hand appeared on his shoulder, the faded outline gripping tight. He clutched at it and a voice rang out clear.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo, wake up! Wake up! Mister Frodo, please!"  
  
"Who is that?" he cried in alarm, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Then another hand came to his other side, the fingers encircling his shirt collar, dragging him back. With his other hand he took hold of that too. A different voice came clearly to him.  
  
"Frodo, hear me now. Listen to me! Frodo!"  
  
"Who are you?" he shouted again but there was no reply only more frantic calls. Slowly, Frodo was drawn away from the forest of shadows and back into the rays of sunlight. A tall pillar jutted up on one side and on the other was grey stone floor. The hands pushed him to the ground and the voices grew louder and more real. The memories Frodo felt he had owned for years seemed to melt away. Gimli and Boromir were still alive. Gandalf and Aragorn, both with him. Merry, Pippin and Legolas were all there. Safe and well. And Samwise flooded into his mind, filling his every thought, crushing every doubt. Then Legolas' face hove into view, his bright blue eyes shining with fear. At Frodo's awakening, the elf lunged down and hugged him close.  
  
"Oh, Frodo, you have been returned to us!" he sang. The hobbit drew away to speak but could only manage to vomit up what was left in his stomach. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins, his head pounding as if being slammed against the hard ground. The agony brought a scream to his lips. He threw up more and more refuse, emptying his insides and feeling the herbs sour his throat. At last, after what felt like hours, he collapsed onto his back once more, exhausted. Aragorn was near him, soaking some cloth in water to bathe his head. Frodo gasped for words.  
  
"I am so sorry," he croaked, "I nearly- I almost gave up."  
  
"Hush, Frodo," said Aragorn, "We understand but now you are back with us and those herbs I gave you should be able to keep you awake."  
  
"But what now?" hissed Merry in his ear.  
  
"What can we do to help him?" Pippin added impatiently. He was eyeing his cousin with deep concern. Aragorn opened his mouth to reply but for the life of him he could not think of anything else they could do. It was certain that Frodo had been saved but what could they do now?  
  
"Mister Frodo, I thought I'd lost you," Sam cried, tears filling his eyes again. Frodo brought up a hand and brushed them from his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, but you- you brought me back," he said softly, "You and Legolas. I.. owe you both my life."  
  
He turned his head to Legolas and smiled faintly.  
  
"Thank you.. so much, Legolas," he said. "I would.. be lost forever without you." He let out a choke of laughter. "You have brought me back from the depths of Moria.. and now.. you bring me back from the depths of my mind!"  
  
The elf could not speak. Frodo filled his silence by saying,  
  
"Beleg mord."  
  
Legolas smirked.  
  
"Telin le thaed."  
  
The Fellowship rested by the soft glow from Gandalf's staff. Frodo stayed awake long into the night, speaking with Sam, Merry and Pippin. Boromir came over to Aragorn and sat down with him, their backs to the stone pillar. They sat without saying anything for a long while then Boromir asked slowly,  
  
"What did they say? Legolas and Frodo. Or is that not for me to know?"  
  
"Frodo called Legolas a 'great warrior'," Aragorn answered with a smile, "Legolas replied that he had just come to help."  
  
They both looked at each other then laughed. But quickly, the mirth faded and the sombre mood returned. The large man questioned again.  
  
"Aragorn, what can we do to help Frodo?" "I do not know. At this moment, I am without hope. But at least, we may get him out of Moria now. Some of the poison has been vomited from him and that will help. Awakening him to us is the best we can do for now. But he is too weak for this," the ranger said, shaking his head, "He needs the right antidote now. We need help if we are to save Frodo."  
  
A voice came from behind them.  
  
"Then I might be of assistance." 


	19. Balin's Offer

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
A Elbereth: I am not killing Frodo.. not really. Well, he's alive for.. OK, so I am killing him but still. Thank you mind-frazzled friend for your nice comments.  
  
Vana Everyoung: No! George the Red Seal Muse is after me! Save us, precious! Oh, dammit, you're on holiday. I actually cancelled my parents' bookings for a Caribbean holiday just so I would be here for the 18th! My God, I am so desperate!  
  
Lil*bee: Yay, you're back! Well, I tried adding some Legolas angst for you, I promise. I know, not particularly good but I will continue. *looks at summary for Lost in Moria* Well, Frod-si and Leggy seem to be free now. Glad I made you happy though!  
  
Shirebound: You liked the dream too? Good! Hehe. I can't resist having cliffhangers. They're just so dreamy.  
  
Luchien Greenleaf: *runs away very fast and hides behind a rock* OK, I'll tell you. The voice is- *laughs loudly*  
  
Fool of a Took: FRODO?? SUICIDE?? YOU MONSTER! Ahem, oh yeah, *looks at Chapters 12-15* ahem. The Frodo dance? I am going to learn that. One of my mates said that Two Towers was better than the Fellowship. *drools excessively*  
  
Crazytook: I know, sorry but Moria is the most obvious place. I can't really see Frodo as being chased by orcs in say, Rivendell. I'm no expert on Tolkien. But happy you're enjoying it!  
  
Dizzy izzy: NO! INTIMIDATING PERSON! *hides* WHAT DO YOU WANT? OH, RIGHT. COME ON, FRODO, MY SON, COME ON, DIE FOR US. DIE DIE DIE! Keep that froggy keychain away from me! *keychain stares at Ailsa- Ailsa goes beserk* GET IT AWAY!!  
  
TrueFan: Sssh, keep it down! Well, I'm an idiot when I say there is no antidote. I guess there must be.. somewhere. Just not with them. Aragorn should pull it out from his shirt pocket and say "Hey! Why not use Belladonna Gone! Sold at all good chemists!" Yay. A story's in there somewhere. Good luck with your ball game, btw!  
  
FrodoFan: As I said once, "When Frodo dies, the world ends." Oh crap. We're doomed.  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Hush up! Keep it to yourself! Hmm, in my debt, eh? Hmm, I wonder what you could do for me..  
  
Lakergurl13: See? When you pray, I listen. Almighty Ailsa. Eats cookies and returns hugs!  
  
My God, that was a lot of reviews! Now, who is that voice behind Aggy and Borzoi?  
  
~ Chapter Nineteen ~  
  
Aragorn and Boromir leapt upright, swords already drawn from their scabbards. No one emerged but the voice grew slightly angry.  
  
"Put those things away! I am not going to attack you. I would be a fool if I even tried."  
  
The men looked at each other then slowly put their swords away but kept them loose in their sheaths.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, feeling absurd talking to a pillar.  
  
"Who do you think? Did the hobbit not even mention me?"  
  
Boromir narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his blade's hilt.  
  
"You are Balin? Then, come! Show yourself!"  
  
"I dare not," replied the voice, "I would have no chance among you."  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Aragorn snapped, "Why have you come here?"  
  
"Because I am your only key to helping Frodo. Come behind the pillar so there we may speak. Do not fear. I am alone."  
  
"How on earth may be trust you?" Boromir spat disgustedly.  
  
"How do we know you are even who you say you are?" the ranger added.  
  
Balin paused then said in a low whisper,  
  
"Alright. Ask me something."  
  
"Who was Balin's younger brother?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Dwalin. He still lives under the mountain, my little brother. Dwalin. I had almost forgotten him.. Now are you going to come?"  
  
The men conferred briefly and agreed. Making sure that the rest of the Fellowship was resting, they crept behind the pillar and came face to face with a very old dwarf. His dirty grey beard reached his feet and his glassy blue eyes peered out at them. His face was twisted into an expression of dislike and distrust.  
  
"Now," he said stiffly, "Now do you believe me."  
  
"Why did you say you could be of assistance?" Boromir pressed. The dwarf fixed him with an icy glare.  
  
"Do not take that tone with me or I will not help you at all."  
  
"Very well. But how are you intending to help us?" said Aragorn.  
  
"I can give you the herbs to save Frodo. The antidote, if you like," Balin answered loudly. The men glanced anxiously over their shoulder, worried that he would wake their companions. Boromir leant down to the dwarf's height and with a look of thunder said,  
  
"You are lucky that we do not run you through now, Balin. You wretch! Is it not true that you were the one who poisoned Frodo?"  
  
Balin growled under his beard but refrained from giving insult. Instead, he just nodded.  
  
"I admit," he said, "I did intend to be rid of that hobbit. How was I to know that he would escape? And now my life is on the line. The orcs believe that I let him escape. Fools! But then, they never did have much brain. The orcs that I sent after the elf and Frodo never returned. I do not know what has become of them. But now, my soldiers think I have gone soft in the head. Mutiny is being rumoured. I too am on the run now. So I am going to try and take back what I did to Frodo. And I know Men. You will not leave a wounded comrade to die here. You will do anything in your power to save him. Especially Frodo Baggins the Ringbearer."  
  
Aragorn held Boromir's arm as he lunged forward to strike Balin in a fury. He kneeled down to face the dwarf.  
  
"What is the price?" he asked. Balin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing that you cannot offer," he said dryly, "For the antidote, there is but a small price to pay." At this, he grabbed Aragorn's arm and gave him a pleading look. "You must get me out of here. You have to take me with you. Out of Moria. I do not care where you go from then on but I want to be free of the Eye. He watches me constantly. I am never alone in this place. I have to get out!"  
  
"So this is all for your own purposes," Boromir hissed, "This is all to save your own skin!"  
  
Aragorn considered the offer though. He bowed his head in thought. The answer came quickly. He looked up, meeting Balin's steady gaze.  
  
"It is agreed. But be warned. We shall take you no further than to the Dimrill Dale. Then you are alone. Now, give us the antidote."  
  
The dwarf looked around before producing something from his tunic. It was a small flat box with goldleaf decorations on the front depicting a man lying on a bed.  
  
"Here," he said urgently, "Those are all the herbs you need. But what about our wager? When shall I be able to join your company? I cannot go back, do you understand? I cannot go back to them!" His voice grew urgent and he started tugging at Aragorn's shirt, trying to emphasise his meaning. "I can never ever return there."  
  
There was something in his eyes that made the ranger stand up and back away. Something unreal. He trusted Balin even less because of it. He carefully placed the box out of sight in the pouch hanging from his belt.  
  
"We will see what Frodo thinks. He will be the only one to know. I am not sure that you would last long at the hands of Sam and Legolas if they were to find out. Wait here until the morning. We will give you your answer then."  
  
The men retreated from the pillar and found Legolas waiting there. He was staring at them accusingly.  
  
"No," he said. 


	20. So Uncertain

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~ Chapter Twenty ~  
  
"No," Legolas repeated before either man could speak. "I will not trust Frodo with any means that dwarf has to offer. Do you not see what he has done to him? He was near death and you would trust Balin now?"  
  
"Legolas, this is our only hope," Aragorn said quietly, "Without it, Frodo will die. Do you not want to protect him?"  
  
"Yes! And I am protecting him from Balin am I not?" the elf protested. Boromir took him by the arm and looked at him long and hard.  
  
"I understand how you feel. I do not trust Balin for an instant but there is no more we can do for him. Whatever it is, whether it be good or ill, there is nothing more we can do for Frodo," he said. Legolas nodded but he turned and gazed at the hobbit stretched out on his bedroll. He was sleeping fitfully and every once in a while he would flinch and lash out at the air, the Ring's chain flowing out from between his fingers.  
  
"I came to protect the Ringbearer," he said weakly, realising that his friends were right. Aragorn and Boromir escorted him back to the camp. They all sat in a tight circle, examining the contents of the box. It was filled with small dark blue and green herbs that let off a pungent scent. They used the last of Aragorn's water to mix them in. Then, the ranger handed the flask to Legolas, saying,  
  
"You give it to him, friend."  
  
Legolas rose and padded across to where Frodo lay resting. Gently, he touched Frodo's shoulder. The hobbit started awake, still trembling with fear from his nightmares. At the sight of Legolas, he relaxed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Legolas," he said drowsily, "Why.. why are you here?"  
  
"I have a drink for you to take. Is your throat still dry?"  
  
Frodo nodded and took the libation gratefully. He took long lingering gulps making the elf wince. Could it be poison he was swallowing? Had he just help kill his little companion? But Frodo seemed none the worse when he finished and handed the flask back to him. Legolas took it uncertainly.  
  
"Frodo, do you feel.. alright?"  
  
"Fine," the hobbit replied. He sounded rather sleepy and he lay back down. "Legolas," he said after a long pause, "Are you still blaming yourself for- for what happened? ..Tell me the truth."  
  
The elf thought for a while, absently stroking back Frodo's hair from his forehead. With a deep sigh, he answered,  
  
"Yes. I know that I should not have taken you and I was foolhardy. But at the sight of Gollum, I just wanted to see him gone. For good. I never expected any of this."  
  
Frodo closed his eyes with a smile.  
  
"You are silly, Legolas," he said. "You could not have stopped me going after Gollum.. even if you had tied me to the ground. I would have followed you and.. all of this.. would have happened again."  
  
Legolas was silent for a long time, crouching at Frodo's feet, watching him closely. He only left when he was sure that the hobbit was asleep. Then he crept back to his own bedroll and stretched out himself. When he slept, he dreamt of different ways that all of this could have happened. Frodo was asleep and Gollum appeared at his side. Legolas jumped up with a cry and drew his bowstring back, ready to send the arrow flying. But then he fell and the memories returned to him. He heard Frodo's voice calling to him and he was forced to go through the whole thing again. Except in his dream, while running from the orcs, Frodo died in his arms.  
  
Balin was watching the Fellowship from behind a pillar. The sight of Frodo taking the herbs made him snort. But then, when he was sleeping, the dwarf was quietly reminded of Bilbo. He missed the old hobbit, always spelling out his name to anyone who would listen. So stubborn and yet so unsure. But always on hand should trouble strike. His face fell at the memory of his ungratefulness when being freed from the Mirkwood elves. Bilbo had saved them that day! But Balin had done nothing but complain. He felt himself blush with inner shame. What had he done? He owed so much to Bilbo. Just like his nephew had spoken of. And he had tried only to save himself. So desperate to stop the name of Balin from fading. The mention of Dwalin had brought back painful recollections. So many years he had been here, working for the dark side. Because he wanted to save himself.  
  
"Coward," he told himself, "Nothing but a coward. You could have saved Frodo and been a hero! But you.. you.. you coward!"  
  
And with this last ringing word, he curled up in a tight ball on the floor. The city of Dwarrowdelf was silent as the grave as the ten of them slept soundly through the deep night. But other eyes- thousands of brightly lit eyes- watched from all around. 


	21. Wise Hobbit

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Yay for the Fellowship! I am SO excited about The Two Towers. I have been wandering round in circles for half an hour, chanting the names of the characters. I swear! Hehe, nasty old Balin.  
  
FrodoFan: So, friend, you get more. And, what do you think of Balin now?  
  
Vana Everyoung: I think I'll stick close to Muse #2 for now. At least while George is still feeling dangerous.. LOTR MARATHON! What a fantastic idea! Is that really real? Hmm, well, I am kind of saving Frodo for now. But we shall see. FLY MY PRETTIES, FLY!  
  
To Whoever Asked Me- (I can't find the review, sry!): Yes, I saw "Return to Middle-Earth" Did anyone else? It was amazing! Oh! He should be called Elijah Drool Wood!  
  
~ Chapter Twenty-One ~  
  
Morning came and pale filters of light spilled through the roof above the Fellowship. Frodo awoke to find Aragorn already packing up. He smiled when he saw the hobbit sitting up.  
  
"Are you feeling better, then?" he asked, coming over. Frodo put a hand to his spinning head and thought about it.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Yes I'm- I'm beginning to. I can speak far more easily. But my throat still feels dry and my muscles are sore."  
  
The man smiled. At long last, the fever was abating. He handed Frodo some water to ease his throat then left to wake the others. He went to Legolas first and when the elf opened his eyes he said,  
  
"Legolas, it is working!"  
  
They rose to a cold breakfast but their hearts were warmed. Frodo was able to get up and eat himself though he could only manage a little. His stomach was still knotting and twisting. They set out an hour later. In lighter spirits then they had been in weeks. Sam helped Frodo along, wrapping his arms round his master's shoulders. They reached the end of the hall and entered a stone chamber. In it was a tomb and on the front were some lines in dwarfish. Gandalf peered at them then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria."  
  
Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas exchanged glances.  
  
"It is a ruse," the Gondorian man said stubbornly. Gandalf nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why waste your time building a hulking great tomb like that though?" Pippin asked aloud.  
  
"Probably to divert attention from the emptiness of the mines," Aragorn answered wistfully, gazing round, "So that any who enter here-" his voice lowered to a dark tone, "-would not expect an attack. But we are being watched."  
  
The hobbits looked alarmed and crowded closer together. Frodo, though, moved over to Aragorn.  
  
"Is it Gollum?"  
  
"No," the ranger replied, "No, we are being followed by others too. But, do not let that bother you for now, Frodo. I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Aragorn moved them away from the company to a corner where they were able to speak privately.  
  
"Frodo, I know that the others will not approve of me asking this but I believe that you deserve to know. Last night- I had no right to do what I did. But, Boromir and I met Balin. He made us an offer to give us herbs- the cure for your poisoning- in exchange for our protection. I should have consulted you first and I am truly sorry. But it seems that Balin was speaking the truth and you are healing well. Now, what do you say about Balin? Remember, Frodo, this is your choice to make. Whatever you think is right, then I shall follow."  
  
"You are not my slave!" cried Frodo, "And anyway, I've have had too many choices placed upon me. I do not wish to have to make another. But if you would like my opinion, I say that Balin should be protected. He has kept up his side of the wager, hasn't he? We owe him something. And, when I looked at Balin, all I saw was an old dwarf. I pitied him, Aragorn. Even though he had poisoned and wounded me, I did not see any evil in him. He is as much at the mercy of Sauron as we are."  
  
Aragorn had a smile on his lips.  
  
"I say that you are the wisest hobbit I have ever met, Frodo Baggins. I will do as you say. But how will we introduce him to the company?"  
  
Frodo laughed- a sound that made the ranger's heart glow. It was so good to hear after all the suffering they had seen.  
  
"I daren't! Sam would take him apart! It must be kept secret. We will conceal him.. er, somehow."  
  
Suddenly, a small noise rang out around the chamber. Pippin was standing by the well, gazing in, seemingly spellbound. Gandalf rushed over to him.  
  
"What on earth was that?"  
  
"I threw a stone in.. I'm sorry if I.." started Pippin but Gandalf stopped him with a cry of frustration.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
The hobbit fell quiet and shrank back to the shadows, chewing awkwardly on his lip.  
  
A drumroll.  
  
The Fellowship started. Frodo looked round in a panic.  
  
"What was that?" he hissed.  
  
Another drumroll. Closer this time.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas cried.  
  
~  
  
To date, that was probably my favourite chapter to write. That and chapter 18. Enjoyable writing and I'm not even torturing Frodo. Oh darn it. 


	22. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
OMG OMG! 197 reviews! That's incredibubble! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou*breath*thankyou so so much, reviewers!  
  
Crazytook: I know. Leggy and Frod-si have really hit it off, so to speak. Yay- so so glad you're liking it. Lovely comments!  
  
MagicalRachel: Yes, I know, you wait hours for a fluffy chapter and then two come along at once. Hehe. Sorry. I haven't killed anyone for ages. Gimme a bit of fun, pwease?  
  
Fool of a Took: I read Crucify and promptly crossed you off my Christmas list. No, really, it was very good but you actually made Frodo kill h-i-m-s- e-l-f! Freak. *very dreamy look* Frodo is pretty. Gah! Two Towers is gory..  
  
Elf of Rivendell: Balin is hiding from the orcs, see. And who knows, maybe he hasn't really changed and he's still evil..  
  
TrueFan: Yup, you were right.. *trys to answer stuff in your review but can only find a lot of random LOTR ramblings* Er, say hi to your psychiatrist for me. Dr Freud and I are very close.  
  
Koko Kung: How did your muse keep you off the net? D'awww, young, er, mus- ish love. Balin returns his love but as for our ranger *Aragorn blushes and mumbles something about Evenstar*  
  
Lui Greenleaf: GAAARG! NO, KEEP HAIRBRUSHES AWAY! Hey, cool, you like my ficcy. D'awo.  
  
Zorra: Cute name! The Mask of Zorra.  
  
FrodoFan: I'm continuing, I am, master, I swear! TWO TOWERS! Sorry, getting a little overexcited.  
  
Tiggivon: I am so pleased that you like Lost in Moria! You always leave such good reviews. I am so happy you're enjoying it. All you're comments for each chapter were more than I deserved. Thank you!  
  
OK, I've wrenched myself out of my Two Towers dream because I couldn't bear to leave Leggy shouting "Orcs!" for the rest of his life, poor elf.  
  
~ Chapter Twenty-two ~  
  
Frodo felt the bottom fall from his stomach. Drumrolls echoed round the chamber, beating their monotonous song of the earth. There was the sound of distant shrieking and calling.  
  
"Bar the doors!" cried Aragorn. Gandalf shouted to him,  
  
"No! Leave the East door ajar. We may yet need it to escape."  
  
Nodding, the ranger led his companions to the door where they managed to use some heavy axes from the wall and rammed then into the door. Already the orcs were drawing closer, their screams reverberating all around and ringing in the company's ears.  
  
"Stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn told the hobbits and they all crowded round the wizard and began drawing their swords reluctantly.  
  
Why now? Frodo could not help wondering, Why not when things were back to normal? Why did people have to ambush them when they were unprepared?  
  
He reached for his sheath but found nothing. Sting was gone. Still in Balin's clutches. The door was beginning to vibrate now and the screams were at fever pitch.  
  
"Balin," Frodo moaned aloud. Merry glanced at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Balin still has my sword," he said. The hobbit's face fell.  
  
"Oh dear. Frodo what are you going to do?"  
  
"Survive- for as long as possible," his friend answered, picking up an axe from the floor. He was almost bent double with the weight. But he hung onto it grimly. Merry couldn't resist a small grin and he snorted with laughter.  
  
"You can't wield that around," he hissed. "Look- you have mine. I'll just do my best with stones and the stuff on the floor." The look on his cousin's face almost made him laugh out loud. "Before you say anything, Mister Baggins, sir, you will not refuse. Who is the Ringbearer here?"  
  
"But Merry," Frodo protested. The hobbit pushed the sword into his hands. His head was spinning again with all the noise. He could see the door beginning to splinter and the wood coming apart. "Please- I'll be fine." But he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The hobbit turned away and started gathering up stones from the floor. Frodo was about the throw the sword back at his friend when the doors crashed open. Orcs milled about like swarming ants. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were among them in a trice, hacking and slicing, fighting for everything. Nothing was going to get their Ringbearer again. Frodo's hand was slippery on the hilt. He had a blinding headache now. Dimly, he saw Gandalf rush forward into the fray and one by one the hobbits followed. Almost at once, Frodo felt the sword dig into flesh. It was a horrible, terrible feeling. He wrenched his blade upwards and it came free. An orc fell at his feet, staring up at him.  
  
"Aaah!" he cried, jumping backwards. But he very quickly found that he was fighting for his life. The creatures were everywhere, attacking from behind, from the side and even above. They surged about the chamber, leaping up on the tomb and sweeping their blades round in arcs of silver. Gimli's axe took the legs out from three on the crypt and Aragorn's blade took care of several at the doorway. Frodo could feel pain seeping back into him. He felt so groggy. Oh why now? He had to fight his way somewhere out of reach. Thrusting forward, blade before him, he forced his way into the throng and across to the steps on one side. He began climbing them and he reached a long ledge. He found Legolas there too, much to his surprise. There were two orcs on either side. Frodo dashed forward and sent the sword through the back of one, leaving the elf to finish off the other. He turned round and saw the hobbit.  
  
"Frodo," he said, rather dumbstruck. The hobbit was gasping now as the room seemed to sway. Why now? Why not when he was well and when everyone wasn't so weary? Why not when they had an army at their disposal? The room was spinning now and Frodo felt that he could see all parts of the chamber at once. All that noise and commotion. He reached out for a pillar that wasn't there.  
  
"Frodo!" Legolas cried again. Frodo moaned as the voices began to fade away. The heaviness seemed to return to his limbs.  
  
"No- Legolas, catch him!" came a new voice. The elf looked up in surprise. Balin was running along the shelf towards them, arms outstretched. Frodo toppled forward into space. Legolas' strong arms caught him and he was dragged back to the ledge, out cold.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Legolas shouted to Balin. The dwarf shook his head.  
  
"He cannot take all this noise and movement. We must get him out of here."  
  
"What did you do?" the elf persisted. He had drawn an arrow now and was putting it to his bow. He pointed it at Balin.  
  
"Those herbs were the antidote, I swear. But he will not be able to stand anything like this. He's too weak! He's- watch out!"  
  
Balin dived forward and, drawing Sting from his belt, thrust it into the orc that had crept up behind Legolas. He drew away, letting the beast fall with a shriek to the battle below. Legolas looked up in stunned silence.  
  
"You saved my life?"  
  
"Yes! Look, Frodo is coming round," said Balin. It was true. The hobbit stirred and sat up. He stared in amazement down at the carnage sifting below him. He could see Aragorn at one side, battling vainly against the hoards of battalions clustering about him. He saw Gimli too, still swinging his axe round and round, still bringing the orcs down like flies. And Legolas saw Frodo's face fall.  
  
"Frodo, are you alright?"  
  
Balin touched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you feel ill at all? Can we-"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
Before either of them could do anything, Frodo had clambered to his feet and was working his unsteadily down to the next level. He was shouting Sam's name desperately, calling to him.  
  
Balin and Legolas were already pursuing him, cleaving orcs from their path.  
  
"Do you see where he is going?" the dwarf asked as Sting struck armour with a loud clang.  
  
"Yes, I do," Legolas replied, "Sam is over there. And- save us- I have never seen so large an orc!"  
  
Indeed, it was a Moria orc that threatened Sam. An orc chieftain who bore a great spear. Sam had been backed into a wall, his sword at his feet, at the mercy of the creature. He closed his eyes and waited for the strike. Then everything seemed to slow down. He opened one eye to see time passing ever so slowly. He saw Frodo racing towards him. Saw him grab the spear from behind and bring it up into the orc's face. He saw the orc turn about and fling it straight it Frodo. He saw Balin breaking through the crowds and fling himself in front of his master. He did not see what happened after that. He had closed his eyes again. Not willing to see the spear strike home and pin Balin to the ground. 


	23. We will never forget him

Disclaimer: AU Story. Why don't I own Lord of the Rings? *sigh* Well, until maybe the Tolkien family takes pity on me, I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me! I know I am cruel to them but I swear I will try to save them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Rosie: Yay! I hope this last one grips you till the last second.  
  
Eriks-lil-rocker: I did explain at one chapter about Mez and Pip's rope. I have made a lorra mistakes but then again, as shirebound suggested, this has become an AU story. I am just using this briefly for the benefit of the story. Hope you like the way it goes!  
  
Tiggivon: Wow. I am so touched! You reviewed every chapter for me. Thank you!! So happy that you enjoyed this story!  
  
Shirebound: I only really update so quickly now because of my reviewers and because of so many other great stories. I get inspired by everyone! Especially you. Nasty old, talented old author.  
  
Elf of Rivendell: I- um- I- WAAAAAH! I am the epitome of evil, dammit!  
  
Lil*bee: Wow, you're so sweet! Hope you liked the fight. I wanted to cut out most of the gore but there was some slicing and hacking. Huggles to you!  
  
So, folks, it comes to this. You've encouraged me right till the very end and here with tears in my eyes *points at eyes* See, I'm crying, I am! *sniffles* Thank you for being there for me and being great reviewers. A lot of you gave me ideas and kept the story going. (You know I came up with the idea for poison in the car and I sat upright and went 'Bleurggy!') Thank you all of you. 200 reviews! Well, farewell. It's been great. Now- I shall finish Lost in Moria. No more cliffhangers- I promise.  
  
~ Chapter Twenty-three ~  
  
The orcs thinned out until the last three were herded into a corner and run through. They could not risk having any messengers. Aragorn limped across to where Sam had fallen against the wall. He helped the dazed hobbit to his feet.  
  
"Sam," he started, "Sam, are you hurt?"  
  
"No- but- but Mister Frodo!"  
  
"Did you see it, Aragorn?" Legolas cried, running forward, "Did you see what happened?"  
  
"No, I only- Legolas. Legolas take Sam away. Do not let the hobbits see," the ranger fell down to the body stretched out on the floor. He crawled across and dragged Frodo's limp form out from under an orc. He was half- unconscious, still reliving the battle.  
  
"Sam, no, Sam," he said weakly. His eyes flickered open and focused blearily on Aragorn. He frowned. "Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes, yes, it's over now. We are all safe."  
  
"No, but- Balin! Where is he?" Frodo tensed and struggled to sit himself up. He was gazing around, searching for the dwarf among the bodies. He spotted him, face down, the spear protruding from under him. "Balin! Balin!" he cried, tumbling from Aragorn's arms. The ranger watched in confusion as the hobbit stumbled towards the inert figure on the floor. With a trembling hand, Frodo rolled Balin up to face him. There was blood everywhere and Frodo clapped a hand to his mouth. He felt Aragorn touch his shoulder.  
  
"Frodo, you do not have to see this."  
  
The hobbit spun round and buried his face in the ranger's tunic, hands clutching at him, trying to shut out all the darkness of the world.  
  
"He saved me, Aragorn," he murmured, "Balin took the spear when it should have taken me."  
  
Aragorn rocked the hobbit back and forth, cradling him in his arms. Legolas came across, leaving Sam with his companions. He knelt down opposite his friend, placing a gentle hand on Frodo's back. The Ringbearer turned, his blue eyes shining with sadness.  
  
"Oh, Legolas," he whispered, "It's all so unfair. Balin saved my life. He had the courage to come back and after all that- after everything- he saved me. The world is a dark and terrible place, Legolas!"  
  
He broke down into fresh floods of tears. Aragorn held him close, trying to imagine what it felt like to carry such a heavy burden. How would you feel if so many were in so much peril because of you? How would you feel when you saw so many die for your sake? Legolas' soft voice wound its way to him, reaching into both his own heart and Frodo's.  
  
"The world is dark, Frodo. It is filled now with evil, fearful things. But there is so much worth fighting for. There are hundreds on your side, Frodo. And though many succumb to that evil, remember that there are also those who return from it. Balin had the strength to come back. And you helped that. You brought someone into the light once more. You brought back memories for him. Reminded him of who he truly was. He has died a hero, Frodo. And now he will always live on. We will never forget him."  
  
All three of them sat in mourning for a while; their heads bowed in homage to the dwarf that lay before them. But now, when Frodo rose to his feet, he could see the peace on Balin's face. The gentle knowledge in his eyes. But he could not bear to look too long at that face. It hurt him too much to see. But then he heard a noise. Aragorn's head snapped upright and he too jumped to his feet. It was a drumbeat. And voices. Screaming of orcs. The Fellowship all looked to Gandalf. The wizard raised a hand to the East door and cried,  
  
"Now! Now is the last chance. Run for it! To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"  
  
They fled into another part of Dwarrowdelf but darker this time- not lit so brightly with Gandalf's staff. Pillars loomed up on all sides, crowding in on them, bearing down on the company. There were angry screeches of orcs and others following them- chasing them down into the earth. They ran down flights of stairs but had to stop when Frodo fell once more.  
  
"I will hold the door!" cried Gandalf, "Go on! Swords are no more use here!"  
  
Aragorn tried to protest but the wizard pushed him down, ordering him to lead the Fellowship on. They ran along a passageway, fleeing the sound of the drums. Their hollow voices calling out; doom doom. There was a rumbling far behind them and Gandalf was returned to them, weary and leaning heavily on his staff.  
  
"The doors will hold for a while. But I am spent. We must stop for a while."  
  
While Aragorn saw to the wizard, the hobbits crowded round Frodo, trying to comfort him. He was dry of all tears and sat in stolid silence, going over and over the same episode in his mind. He felt Sam grip his hand tightly.  
  
"Mister Frodo, I've got to ask," he said. He lowered his head, frowning, scolding himself. "I know it's wrong to ask you. After all you've been through but I know I'll never get up the courage to ask again. But- why did he do it? I can't understand it. Oh, I'm sorry, Mister Frodo. No, I'm being silly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it back to you again."  
  
He put his arms round his master and hugged him tight. Frodo gripped his arm as he felt a lump rise in his throat.  
  
"He knew, Sam," he said, his voice cracking. He had said this partly to Sam but mainly to himself. A terrible thought had come to him.  
  
Sam longed to ask what Frodo meant but he kept his mouth shut and refused to speak of it further. Merry and Pippin put their arms round their cousin too and for a long time, none of them spoke. At last, Boromir said that they must move on and the nine companions rose to their feet. Legolas came to Frodo's side and they ran together for some time. They fell to the back where Legolas turned to him and said softly,  
  
"Frodo, I really wish to help you. Maybe you can just get the thoughts off your mind. I know there is something. It does not do to dwell on the evils you have faced."  
  
"There is something I would like to tell you," Frodo said after a pause, " I would prefer the others did not know. But, Legolas-" He stopped briefly to undo the top button of his shirt, revealing the mithril shirt underneath. The elf reached out and put a finger to it, touching it with awe. Frodo's voice rose slightly as he started running again.  
  
"It is mithril. And Balin knew about it. Balin knew and he- he sacrificed himself for me. We could have taken him out of the mines. But he knew, Legolas, knew that he did not have to do it! But he did!"  
  
He felt the cold tears on his cheeks. The weight of the Ring suddenly seemed immense and the distance of the journey stretched out before him, long and perilous. He cried and cried until he was utterly worn out. The elf bundled him into his arms and ran with him for the rest of the way. The world is such a cruel, dark place, Frodo thought again as he drifted in and out of his nightmares. He ached from weeping. All that sorrow bore down on him.  
  
"Frodo," Legolas' voice came to him- as if calling from far away-, "We shall never know why he did what he did. Maybe it was from guilt. Maybe from grief. Or maybe he put aside everything so you were not harmed. But he knew who he was. Balin was himself again. He saved my life, Frodo. And he sacrificed himself for you. He was a hero. He was the real Balin then. You saved his life. Took him from the darkness and returned him to what he truly was. Often you shall grieve him, Frodo. You will feel it pressing down on you. As if nothing else matters any more. But Balin would not want you to pity him or weep for him. He wanted more than anything to be remember. So we shall. The world shall sing out Balin's name again! And wherever he stands now, watching you, he will be content."  
  
Frodo slept. So wearied from battle, pain and grief. And in his dream, he saw Balin standing in the mithril chamber, everywhere lit up with bright lights. And there were dwarves there, applauding him, cheering his name. Frodo was clapping too, smiling like he thought he never could again. And Balin came over to embrace him.  
  
"This is Frodo Baggins, everyone!" he announced to the crowd. "The nephew to our old friend, Bilbo!"  
  
Legolas watched the hobbit rest and he found Sam's eyes on him. He looked up and their eyes met in solemn comfort. They both knew what it felt like to lose someone. They had come so close to losing Frodo. And together, they made a silent pact never to lose him again.  
  
~* End *~ 


End file.
